Totally WHAT ?
by Kellybug
Summary: Sam. Clover, and Alex are gift-wrapped and delivered to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in New York! But.. how? aND WHY?
1. Chapter 1

Totally WHAT?

(A Totlly Spies - XMen (mainly) cross-over, with a little Harry Potter (see Notes - Chapter 3) for good measure.)

NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE

TOTALLY SPIES does not belong to me, and never will.

When I barrow from the X-MEN, I borrow from the comicbook-series (1980s - including the New Mutants) and not the movies!

The HARRY POTTER series of books (which I use with MAJOR revisions - this is fan-fiction) is the property of its author, J. .

NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE

Chapter 1: Day 1.

It looked like it was a few minutes before dawn as Samantha Simpson slowly woke-up. Although, as groggy as the poor girl was, she had a tough time telling herself what was what, where was where, and when was when! All she did know, for certain, was that it was COLD! In fact, it was the chill that had nudged her - grudgingly - towards conscienceness!

As her mind started to work (and ask, 'Where was the coffee?'), Sam adjusted her eyes to the sky that seeme to be brightening to a greyish tone, as well as trying to to walk her memory though the grey fog of the last few hours! But, alas, she couldn't remember much. The only thing she seemed to remember with any clarity were the faces and voices of her boss, Spymaster Jerry Ferguson of WOOHP and her friends and fellow-spies, Clover Benoir and Alex de la Vega. She remembered Jerry sending them out on a mission.. and then.. and then...

"Waitaminute!" Sam reacted as focused on her surroundings. "This isn't Beverly Hills! Or, anywhere within a hundred miles of the Hills, it looks like! Where am I? Where are we? Where are.. where are.. where.. are.. Clover? Alex? CLOVER?  
ALEX?" In a sudden panic-attack, Sam started to thrash about!

Or, rather,tried to thrash about.

A strange force, oddly akin to the feeling of a collar, halted her forward-  
motion by choking her, as Sam hyperventilated ,trying to remember what happened to her best friends! As the redhead calmed herself down - haltingly - from hyper-  
ventilating, she forced her to concentrate on her memories, as fragmented as they seemed at the time:

The last thing she seemed - to remember, Jerry was explainingtheir mission, and offering them a drink. And Alex mentioning that she suddenly felt warm. And then..

"DAMMIT, JERRY!" Sam gagged out hoarsely. "I bet you poisoned us, you SONOFABITCH!"  
she instinctively tried to move, again, just to feel binds against her neck, waist,  
wrists, and ankles.

"Ack!" A female voice coughed in back of Samantha and to her left.

"CLOVER!" Sam tried to jerk heer head around to try to see the blonde, and reassure herself she wasn't just hearing what she wanted to hear, when..

"Gurk." The soft whimper came from Sam's back and to her right.

"ALEX!" Sam gasped. "Sorry! Didn't mean to strangle you!" She then leaned her head back against Alex and Clover.

"'S O.K." Alex gasped, then gulped in a breath. "I'm O.K. But, like, what happened?"

"I'm .. not sure, Alex." Sam whispered hoarsely. "Last I.. think.. I remember..  
Jerry was prepping us for a mission.. it was.. it was..."

[ FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK- FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK ]

"Samantha? Alex? Clover?" The balding head of the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP) spoke solemnly," I am afraid there has been a SERIOUS breach-of-  
security here at WOOHP! Quite devestating. And? You threeyoung ladies are the only ones I can trust with the handling of this matter!"

Jerry then turned to half-face the projection-screen behind his desk.

"We have yet to learn who the leaks actually are. But? We have good information that members of certain organizations, including WOOHP, will be meeting somewhere within the confines of Joshua Tree National Park in California's Mojave Desert. It is up to you three to reconoitter the area and quaranteen whoever is sabotauging our organization!"

"A stake-out, Jerry"? Sam asked.

"For awhile, girls!" Jerry replied."I'm afraid."

"But, JERREEEE!" Clover whined. "The big Halloween Dance is coming up at Beverly Hills High! And, like, I FINALLY found the PERFECT dress to show Mandy for the no-  
class wannabe she is and always will be, and..."

"There will be other times to one-up Mandy, Clover," Jerry chuckled lightly,trying to placate the blonde, "but? This IS important! It MAY even be a matte of life-and-  
death!"

"A matter of life-or-death, Jer?" Alex asked worriedly. "Whose?"

"We're..", Jerry hesitated, "not quite sure,yet. Although, I have my suspisions.  
ANYHOW! Since this willbe surveilling at a distance, we will be sending you out with WOOHP's best gear!"

The old Spymaster pointed down to his desk.

"We have the light-gathering binocular-sunglasses with built-in mini-telescopic-  
video-camaras in the arms, the amplified directional voice-capture earrings..."

"Tres COOL, Jer!" Clover squealed as she quickly grabbed her pair of earrings.

"I'm glad you likethem, Clover!" The old man chuckled. "We also have the jet-  
powered backpacks, and - last but not least - rocket-assisted skis for fast-tracking or get-aways! Whichever is needed, first."

"Wait a sec, Jer!" Alex asked,"Isn't the Mojave cold this time of year? High Desert and all?"

"I'm glad you thought of that, Alex!" Jerry grinned. "I've though of that, too!"

The old man pressd a button on his desk, raising up three steaming mugs.

"I've taken the liberty old preparing an old Ferguson-family recipe to help you..  
weather.. the climate.. and whatever else comes your way! A preservative, if you'd like, that's been in the family for generations! I guarantee you'll not be bothered by the cold after this."

With that said, the three spies drank their mugs dry!

"Ta-ta, girls!" Jerry said, sending the off.

[End Flashback-End Flashback-End Flashback-End Flashback-End Flashback-End Flashback]

"Damn you, Jerry Ferguson!" Samantha spat out. "I just want to know one thing before I find a to kill you, you son-of-a-bitch! What did we ever do to make you want to POISON us?!"

"I don't think he poisoned us, Sam!" Clover growled out. "I think he BURIED us alive out in the desert! PTUI! I'm still tasting the Mojave. And? My hair's got a TON of dirt in it! YUCK! Oh, that old Bastard's going to pay for this. Big time! And... was he STANDING over us? He was .. ptui! Pointing something at us? What? And, like, what was he saying?"

"Probably putting a curse on our remains." Samantha growled.

"Are you sure, Sammie?" Alex squeaked out. "Maybe.. ah.. you're jumping to conclusions,  
here? Maybe?"

"Girlfriend?" Clover whined. "You are in SERIOUS denial, here!"

"Yeah, Alex!" Sam snapped. "It was Jerry who Poisoned us, and then buried us alive! How.. can you.. DEFEND that creep?!"

"Well?" Alex said apologetically, "Why aren't we dead, yet? I mean, like, Jerry's a spy! If he REALLY wanted us dead, why aren't we dead, now?"

Silence answered Alexandra, as Samantha and Clover pondered her question.

"Yeah.. why aren't we dead, now?"

"Maybe, because 'Jerry' was saving your lives?" A gruff voice answered from just inside Alex's field-of-vision.

"'Maybe because Jerry was..'" Samantha repeated. "Waitaminute! Who said that?"

"Ah,Sammie?" Alex bleated. "He's kinda short, thick, and built like an old english bulldog. I think?"

"'Bulldog'?" Clover turned her head and eyes for a better look at the speaker. "OMYGOD!"

"OK, 'Bulldog'!" Samantha growled.

"Wolverine", the stranger replied.

Alex' fog-shrouded memory began to clear: Wolverine?

"Whatever!" Samantha snapped out suddenly. "What makes you think that Jerry Ferguson was SAVING us?!"

"Because it says so inh this letter I got this morning before the dawn!" the stranger replied."Told me where to find you, and how I'd find ya. Kitty! 'Roro! Rahne! Get ready to rustle these girls into some how water before they freeze to death! And, tell whoever's on Kitchen Patrol to make extra-portions! I'll read 'Jerry's letter after breakfast, when everyone's accounted for."

Alex' mind clicked again: Kitty? Ororo? Rahne? Kurt?

Then, Alex wondered Why were the spies here, so far from California? And, how'd they get here so fast?

The stranger spoke: "Now, you girls stay still. That's not a request!"

SNIKT!

In under three seconds, the binds around the three girls' necks, waists and ankles were cut loose. Alex shivered as she watched one of the bonds the stranger tossed away reform and shrink in a second! Then, it vanished, in a voilent - but almost-silent, pop!

"Wh- wh- what was.. th-th-that..th.. th.. thing.. M.. M.. Mis.. ter Logan?" Alex chattered ,suddenly losing body-heat. "And..d..d..d.. where.. d.. d.. did.. it go?"

"Answers, later!" The stranger called "Logan" snapped out. "Now! Get these girls in hot water! I won't have Girric's last rescue-mission become a recovery-operation!"

SNAKT!

An hour later, after the much-needed hot soak, Sam, Clover, and Alex were huddled over steaming bowls of oatmeal and mugs of cocoa in the kichen of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"The name of this place sounds familiar... somehow." Samantha mused. "But, I can't put my finger on why."

Alex just tried to hide her grin over her oatmeal.

"I know what you mean, Sammie!" Clover responded. "The folks, here, seem oddly familiar, like I should know them from somewhere. But, like, where?"

"Well?" Alex interjected after a sip of cocoa. "They seem friendly enough, especially Kitty and Rahne! And, Kurt's just a doll!"

"Dankesehen for the vote-of-confidence, madchen!" Kurt answered from the stove.

"Wilkomen Sie, Herr Wagner!" Alex smiled.

"Yes, thank you for the Kindness-Vote!" Kitty answered as she came to the table.

And Sam and Clover almost hopped out of their chairs!

"Kitty!" Samantha exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Sorry about that," Kitty smiled, "just came to get some breakfast while it's still hot."

"Das ist why I am still here, Katchen!" Kurt smiled."I heard Logan say we will have some guests over for breakfast!"

"That's good!" Kitty turned around to the spies and smiled. "I guess I should introduce myself, since our meetingwas a bit rushed! I'm Kathryn Pryde."

And Alex started counting down:

"Seven.."

"Six.."

"Five.."

"Fouir.."

"Hello, Kate!", Samantha smiled. "And I'm.. I'm.. Ayiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

And Sam jumped straight into the air!

"One." Alex grinned into her cocoa. "Houston? We have a go!"

"Sammie? What's wrong?" Clover asked worriedly, holding Samantha's shoulders. "What's wrong, girlfriend?"

"'Kathryn Pryde'? 'Kurt Wagner'? 'Logan'?" Samantha regained her voice, although still hyperventillated,her eyes were still the size of silver dollars. "That's why this place sounded familiar! Kathryn PRYDE? Kurt WAGNER? LOGAN? 'Shadowcat'! 'Nightcrawler'! 'Wolverine'! Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters! The home of the X-Men!"

"The X-MEN?!" Now, it was Clover's turn to lose her voice to the stratosphere.  
"What are we doing HERE?"

"Hm. Looks like our reputations have preceded us again, Kurt." Kathryn wore a sad smile.

"Ya," Kurt chuckled lightly as he turned his holographic-projector off. "Dragged through the mud, again. Par for the course."

Clover then regained her voice and composure. "Sorry for the freak-out, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, Didn't mean to go ballistic. It's just - why would Jerry put us here,  
with a bunch of mutants?"

"Clover," Alex sighed into a refilled-cup of cocoa as Ororo and Rogue came in, drawn to the commotion, "it's kind of obvious why Jerry sent us here! Although I'd like to know how he did that. Especially if, like Mr. Logan said, Jerry did it to protect us. I just hope our moms are alright."

The X-Men were now focused - as were Sam and Clover - on Alex.

"How much does she know about us?" Rogue whispered to Ororo, "and, when did she know it?"

"Alex?" Clover finally spoke. "Forget about me wanting to know how you know this! Me and Sammie'll find that out,later! What I want to know is.. How did Jerry know about us?  
I mean.. WE didn't even know about us!"

"Yeah." Samantha breathed out fearfully. "And.. how much does WOOHP know?"

After breakfast and morning workouts, Wolverine called a meeting in the X-Mansion's , Clover, and Alex down by the fireplace.

"OK!" Logan began. "First, I want to thank everyone who is able to for showing up! That means alot. Second! Kate? Ororo? Rahne? Thank you for helping me with the rescue, this morning! These three girls probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! Now? For the reason this mission started. About 4:00 this morning I received this letter, outside my window, from an old-acqueintence of mine..by the name of Girric macFergus, or 'Jerry Ferguson', as these ladies knew him."

Logan began to read the letter, again:

"Dear Logan. If you're reading this letter, it means that I am dead. Killed, I have no doubt, by WOOHP-agents. However? It also means i was able to complete my last mission. In the drive-way of Prof. Xavier's School,you will find three young women, each quite dis-  
oriented from the effects of the hibernation-potion and guardian-knot spell and the teleportation-spell I had to put them under. You will have to cut the bands that hold them quickly, and throw them as far as you can, as they will reform, and tighten moreso than before to keep their charges secure, and warm, without the proper-magics to undo the spell! Also, these girls will need to be warmed-up, thoughly, once the bands are removed, as they will lose what little body-heat they have left! For, the potion and gaurdian-knot were only meant to keep them alive as long as they were buried, as part of a ruse to make WOOHP beleive they were dead and make sure they arrived at Xavier's with this letter.

"As for who they are? These three girls are very important to me - and? I beleive they - Samantha Simpson, the redhead, Clover Benoir, the blonde, and Alexandra de la Vega-Montoya, the brunette - will be very important to Xavier's! The only other thing I can say is this: you will find these girls work best,when they work together!

"That is all for now. You shall learn more in two day, and more in three. Take care my friend. Live well. Girric."

"Jerry's dead?" Clover meeped out through falling-tears.

"I'm afraid so, Clover." Wolerine replied. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I thought Jerry.. was trying to kill us!" Sam choked back her trears. "And, here I was, cursing him!"

"And? I'm sure he planned it that way, Samantha!" Logan patted the redhead's shoulders.  
"Sounds like Girric would've risked a lifetime of curses, and beyond,to keep you three safe."

Alex just sat there, lost in memories of her boss and friend. "Via con Dios.. Girric",  
she breathed out.

"Logan?" Professor Xavier finally spoke, "How did you meet this Mr. 'Ferguson'? Obviously,  
from what he wrote in the letter, the man was a wizard of some sort! And, we.. i..know such people exist! I'm just interested in the man, as - it would seem - we are an intrical-part of his last mission!"

"True enough, Charles!" Wolverine began his tale. "You know I was CanadianAif Force before I joined the X-Men..mostly working Intel. Well? One time, they had me working a case with Britian's MI6. And, that's where I met Colonel Girric MacFergus! He was a good soldier, and a hell of an investigator! A civil-enough genleman - who managed to raise every hackle on the back of my neck! He, somehow, realized it, without me telling him, and apologized to me for it. And, that made me even jumpier! If it had been any other time - or,anyone else - I would've seriously thought about dumping him in the near the rocks of and blaming his loss on the French!

"Anyway! After the mission's success, I decided to keep tabs on Girric! It was shortly after that that I'd heard he retired from MI6 and was founding the group late known as WOOHP! It was,  
at the time, considered the Poor-Man's INTERPOL. Well? What can I say, except that I've always been nosey about the people I've worked with! Helped me stay healthy. So? I did some digging into Girric's past. His family was from the Hebrides. Kind of reclusive. And, feared and mistrusted by the locals. Anyway, when Girric left home, he never willingly went back. And,  
after that? He seemed to escape and land in an exclusive-school somewhere in England! The school is so secretive, all I found out on it could be classified as 'scuttlebutt'! But, among the scuttlebutt were tales of scorey going back generations! Well? Even I knew magic existed, what with one of Alpha Flight being a Sarcee shaman! However, I tried to steer as far away from things 'otherworldly' as I could! but? I still kept up with Girric - 'Jerry Ferguson', by then - because he was a good man to know!"

"Good people HAVE come from Hogwarts',Logan! Along with some bad, plus a few wildcards."  
Emma Frost, another of Xavier's teachers, said. "I've known of them from before my days heading the Massachusetts Acadamy! Quite a few have found themselve drawn to the Hellfire Club - on both sides of the pond. The Inner Circles of the Club has always known about Hogwarts!  
Heh. It is even said there wre Hogwarts-students even in the FIRST Inner Circle. And, for a reason: Not only is Hogwarts' the oldest School of Wizardry in Britian - with a roster going back to the Ceasars - but, it is, also, the most-respectedin all of Europe! It is said the sun never sat on the British Empire! Nor, The moon on a Hogwarts' witch or wizard! Yes. Some allumni have found themselves drawn to the Hellfire Club out of curiosity! Many have come for awhile. While a few have stayed. The Club has used BOTH in it's various power-plays throughout its history. As, I am sure, they have used us." Emma smiled, a smile akin to the Mona Lisa.

"I can't believe.. Jerry's dead!" Clover repeated softly.

"I can't believe that Jerry was a wizard!" Sam breathed out, staring at the floor. "And,  
that no-one at WOOHP knew it!"

"The successful spies keep their identities hidden, Samantha!" Logan smiled, "And, believe me, Girric MacFergus was one of the best!"

"So! Logan! Emma!" Professor Xavier pondered. "The question becomes: What are we to do, now?"

"The way I see it, Charles," Wolverine said, "Girric gave'em to me to watch over! I can't, in all fairness to you, ask the X-Men to get involved in this. You have to decide what to do on your own."

"I think, Wolverine," Scott Summers, aka "Cyclops",spoke up, "the choice was already made for us. I may be speaking out-of-line, here, but I think stated what should be done in his letter."

"I.. guess..", Sam looked up from her seat on the hearth, that means we'll be staying here?"

"I think that's what your friend would have wanted." Jean Grey look into Sams eyes.

"But... like... WHY?" Cloverwhile, causing Sam to cringe.

"How about if we go back to the Hills," Alex replied, "it'll be Hunting-Season, much?"

"Ms. de la Vega makes a point, Ms. Benoir! It's brutal.. and, probably, correct." Emma admonished. "The ones you killed will not stop until you three are dead."

Clover, Sam, and Alex shivered at the pronouncement!

"Emma!" Professor xavier cut-in. "Clover? You, Sam,and Alex are here, obviously, because Mr. MacFergus thought we might be able to help you."

"Ok." Alex sighed. "We get that much. Or, I do. I think. What I want to know is, how?  
I mean, I know you can help. Just, don't ask me how I know! I just FEEL like I know! you know?"

"You know?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"You KNOW?" clover grabbed Alex.

"Hold it!" Sam put up her hand to halt Alex' immediate-answer. "Alex? You sounded a bit too much like Clover, just then! Would you mind hitting 're-mind'?"

Alex let out her breath to calm herself. "Ok, Sam! What I said was I don't KNOW how the Professor can help us, but, somehow, I can FEEL that he can help us! And? It's kinda freaking me out."

"It's freaking you out?" Sam and Clover deadpanned.

"Stow it, girlfriends." Alex growled and pulled Sam and Clover into her, and then giggled. "What I MEAN is... WE didn't even know we were mutants until a few minutes ago, nevermind what kind we might be!"

Alex was now gently rocking her best friends slowly side-to-side, then circling them around.

"You somehow knew we could help, Ms. Vega? Hm." Professor Xavier pondered."Logan! Didn't Mr. MacFergus say something about these girls working well together?"

"That he did, Charles!" Wolverine replied.

"Have any ideas, Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"A hypothesis, Scott!" Xavier replied, then turned towards the spies. "Have any of you ladies ever heard of the term 'Gestalt'?"

"Yes. A bit. I think?" Sam answered. "'Any and all intergrated patterns and structures that make up experiences and have specific properties which can niether be derived from the whole nor be considered simply a sumofthe whole'?"

"What?" Clover snapped and spun Sam around to face her:

"OK, brainiac! Can you, like, rewind that and run that onslow forthose of us who didn't take Psych 101?"

"The whole is far greater than the sum of its parts?" Alex pondered. "In fact, it may be considered wholly-different than just the parts together?"

Clover and Samantha dropped their jaws as they stared, listening to their friend.

"Sammie?" Clover asked. "Is it just me? Or, did Alex just sound a whole lot like you?"

"That wasn't me," Sam answered. "What Alex said made WAY more sense that what I said. And, I was using the word-for-word definition!"

"Sort of, Alex! Anyway, I think that what is happening - what you three young women are -  
is a gestaltic-organism! You," Xavier pointed three fingers at each of the girls, "are taking in information and processing it along with your individual-abilities - so that whoever", Xavier pointed now with one finger, 'needs the information and abilities can use them!"

"KEWL!" Clover squeeled.

"Yeah..", Alex whispered, "Kinda freaky, though.."

"Is there anyway to test the hypothesis, Professor?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, somewhat." Xavier answered. "It's a bit crude. But? It let's us test the hypothesis and, if correct, measure, at least in theory, just how strong your bonds are."

"What do we have to do, Professor?" Alex asked.

"We will need EEGs from each of you, seperately," Professor Xavier stated. "And, then, another of the three of you, together. This should, also, give us a base from which to start training you inthe use of your gifts, if the hypothesis turns out to be accurate."

"So,like, when do we start, Professor?" Clover asked.

"Might I suggest at 4:00pm this afternoon?" Xavier said. "My colleague, Dr. Moira McTaggert,  
will be coming into JFK from Muire Isle Research Center in about an hour from now, and that will give her time to settle-in and us to get the equipmen set up! Meanwhile, might I suggest you fill in the time by getting acquiented with the school? And? Since you have already met Kitty and Kurt? Might I suggest they be your guides?"

That afternoon, as Dr. Moira MacTaggert finishedwith Alex' electroenchephalogram, she talked withthe young woman:

"Verra interestin' readings! young Alex! And a verra active brain ye have under that head!"

"Well.." Alex answered a bit sheepishly, Maybe, ! But, usually, it's all scattershot! Unless, I have something to focus on. Until then, it seems everything in the world is just trying to come in! Then when I am focused? The rest of the world just seems to go.. POOF!"

"Verra imterestin' observation, young Alex!" Moira studied the EEG, again. "Hm. I'm seeing a bit of a strange activity, here, quite rare."

"Well?" Alex triedto smile to hide any embarassment. "Mommie always said I was special!"  
Her voice then dropped almost to a whisper, her eyes looking rather sad, and far away:

"I guess.. I'm learning just what she meant, now."

"Dunno worry, young Alex," Moira whispered to her reassuringly. "Ye'll be alright. And, so will yuir mum. Ye'll see."

And, Alexandra smiled a ready smile. She could not help but feel safe around the Scotswoman!

"But, now! Back to the EEG!" thought of something, and looked straight at Alex. "At the risk of sounding like a superstitious old woman, Ms. de la Vega, have ye ever felt the presence of.. other worlds? And, tell me truthfully!"

"Like the supernatural, you mean?" Alex' eyes lit up.."Well.. not that I've told anyone but mom! But.. sometimes I feel things, like my grannie did. Mommie said that grannie had the 'gift'. The 'Montoya gift',they called it. But, I never mentioned it outside the family! Mommie said others'd make fun of us as old country-people. And kids at school arleady said I was strange, except for Sam and Clover."

"'Tis understandable why you'd nay talk of it, young Alex!" Moira agreed."The people of this world tend to mock what they duno understand! But, as I said, I'm a Scotswoman, and a Highlander at that! And, I seen enough to let me know the realms of ghosts and the faery and goblin are not just in old wives' tales! And? Some of the readings I see from yuir scans areon par with those of honest psychics who have told me the supernatural exists! But? enough of this! I've no doubt that Charles Xavier has already examined you, today! So? Get on up to yuir room, and tell one of the other two to get down here! Maybe, we can get thisdone befor supper gets cold!"

"Will do, Dr. MacTaggert!" Alex giggled, and ran out the doorway.

Soon, Alex was at the door of her room.

And Sam and Clover were in their bras and panties.

Alex let out the loudest whistle she could, which broke the concentration of the card-  
players! After jumping straight-up off the bed, Clover and Sam land over each over.. rather provocatively!

"Oh! Hi hi hi,Alex!" Samantha stammered while turning as red as her hair. "Back from the doctor's? Yet? I mean.. already?"

"Let me guess," Alex deadpanned, "'rock-paper-scissors' didn't work out?"

"Hi, Alex!" Clover giggled.

"You DO remember", Alex turned back to Samantha, "How Clover cheats at cards, don't you?"

"CLOVER?!" Sam jumped and screeched, as she felt a tongue sliding across her thigh.

"And, Clover?" Alex narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You DO realize there are telepaths living here, don't you?"

Clover let out a small "eep", and tried to slide back under Sam.

"No.. you.. DON'T.. Benoir!" Sam slid up and off her friend. "I.. am going.. to KILL you!"

And, as Clover grabbed Sam's bra and giggled maniacally, the race around the room was on!

"Give me my BRA, Clover!" Sam screamed.

"Gotta catch me, first, Red!" Clover giggled.

"They're hopeless." Alex muttered.

About that time, Rahne Sinclaine, aka Wolfsbane, sprinted into the room:

"What's wrong?! Someone said there were fractic thoughts coming from...?"

Rahne stopped in mid-rescue, as Sam had just beeen able to retrieve her bra by pulling Clover into her body, while Clover was now on her knees and giggling.

"Och! Nevermind!" Rahne blushed and tried to hide behind Alex.

"Great!" Alex muttered. "You've probably scarred the doctor's daughter for life. Now, Sam? Before you kill Clover, get on down to the med-lab! Dr. MacTaggert's waiting."

"Do I HAVE to?" Sam whined as she put her street-clothes back on.

"Moira's NOT THAT BAD!" Alex and Rahne growled.

"I know. I know." Samantha whined. "It's just - I don't know - I've never really liked new hospitals, or new doctors, you know?"

"We know, girlfriend!" Alex sighed, and Clover smirked. "Now.. GO!"

Sam sprinted as fast as she could to the Med-Lab!

"Sorry you had to see that, Ms. Sinclaire!" Alex apologized. "Sammie's too embarrassed to apologize, and .. I think Clover just feigns embarassment, really!

"That's alright, Ms. Vega!" Rahne smiled awkwardly. "And, please? Calle me 'Rahne! And-  
I'm not - exactly - a virgin when it comes to seeing the human body, especially females!  
A few of the students are.. known.. for pulling stunts like that."

"Thank for understanding, Rahne! And, please! Call me Alex - or Xandra, if ther are any other 'Alex's, here! And, thank you for the warning!"

After the full round of EEGs and supper wee finished, Sam, Clover, and Alex prepared for bed.

"Hey, Alex! A question!" Clover asked. "This morning? When we first came here, why weren't you freaking with Sam and me?"

"Yeah, Alex!" Sam joined in. "It was bizarro! You were acting more like me than me! What gives? Spill!"

"Well, girls," Alex began as she climbed in the middle of the bed, "remember a couple of years ago, when Jerry asked us to staighten his office while he was at a meeting in Washington?"

Sam and Clover nodded.

"Well?" Alex Continued. "As I was going over some files from earlier that year that Jerry was reviewing, I came across some updated-dosiers on the students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the Massachusetts Acadamy in Jerry's handwriting! Well? I got interested in the reading, and I found notes and pictures going back five years!"

"FIVE YEARS?" Clover meeped, "That was, like, before we even MET Jerry!"

"So!" Sam wondered."Were the X-Men suspected by WOOHP of anything criminal?"

"No!" Alex assured her friends."Jerry just seemed to be watching them on his own!  
Waiting for us, maybe?'

Alex started to shiver, as the events of the day started o take their toll. And Sam and Clover hugged their friend tightly, to help her through any nightmares that might plague her sleep. And, that is how they slept.

Later, in the early-morning, a shadow caressed Alex's tempel. And a soft English accent seemed to float in her mind:

"Stay strong, Alex. Be brave. Watch over your sisters."


	2. Chapter 2

Totally WHAT?

(A Totally Spies - XMen (mainly) cross-over, with a little Harry Potter (see Notes - Chapter 3) for good measure.)

NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE

TOTALLY SPIES does nt belong to me, and never will.

When I barrow from the X-MEN, I borrow from the comicbook-series (1980s - including the New Mutants) and not the movies!

The HARRY POTTER series of books (which I use with MAJOR revisions - this is fan-fiction) is the property of its author, J. .

NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE

Chapter 2: Day 2.

The next morning, Alex, Clver,and Sam were at the breakfast-table discussing the day's activities over stacks of pancakes:

"I wonder if Professor Xavier and have had a chance to analyze our test-reaults?"Sam asked between mouthfuls of pancake.

"I dunno! Maybe." Alex took a sip of coffee and thought. "I'm wondering, more, what's anyone's found on that WOOHP-equipment Jerry buried and sent here with us?" She took a bit of pancake. "I'm not sure? But, something's been nagging me ever since we got here! It's like I should know some of the people we were spying on at Joshua Tree! And? That we should be watching for them, here."

"Watching for them HERE?" Clover jumped up, drawing the attention of everyone else at the table, plus the cook. "Girlfriend! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack? After what happened, and the talk we had, yesterday? The only ones I wanna see coming out of The Hills are my mom and Normie!"

"I here you, Clover!" Sam said worriedly. "The only news I want to hear coming from California is that my mom's on a plane leaving it!"

"I want my mom out, too, guys!" Alex affirmed. "And, hopefully? We'll all get our wish, soon! But? If WOOPH IS going Anti-Nutant, then they've probably started looking into the X-Men! And? Despite Jerry's best efforts, they'll learn, sooner or later, that we're not dead."

"Yeah." Sam frowned. "And, knowing WOOHP? They'll want us that way!"

"Well? About that?" Shadowcat broke in. "Logan and I will be working on that after breakfast. So, hopefully? We'll have answers before dinner!"

"What I wanna know..", Clover said over her coffee, "is what Jerry meant in his letter by we'll learn more about this in two days, and more in three? It's like he has more planned!"

"Knowing what I found out about him," Logan chuckled from the stove, "that wouldn't surprise me! Might surprise WOOPH, though!"

"Are they that bad?" Wolfsbane asked. "WOOPH?"

"They can be!" Sam replied. "We never ran into WOOHP-assassins - and, I don't think Jerry liked using them, from the way he talked - but, it wouldn't surprise me if WOOPH had its own bunch!"

"Girric never liked professional-assassins!" Logan said. "He understood the need for sharpshooters, and understood that they could be called onto target someone! But? He considered assassination the poison-pill of any spy-agency!"

"It can be!" Rogue commented. "Oh, Sam? The Professor told me he'd like to see you, Clover, and Alex after breakfast! He and Dr. MacTaggert. Your results are in!"

Soon, thhe girls were in the Principal's Office with Professor Xavier and Doctor MacTaggert:

"What's the news,Professor?" Samantha asked.

"The news, is this, girls!" The Professor gave each girl a copy of the report. "The scans are all there for you to follow along! Or, to to. "The tests did, indeed, show evidence of a gestaltic-organization! The first EEGs and CAT-scans show your brains as they functioned when you were seperated fromone another! Asyou see? In both the graph and the scan, all three of you are showing seperate brain formations and fuctions. What is read of the graphs should be seen in the images.  
And? I am sure, personality- and aptitude-tests will also bear this out!

"Now? Turn to the second set of data! In the bottom left corner you will notice the date and time! Now.. notice in the graph how the waves start to meld, even after a few minutes of you three being together! It is as if a FOURTH personality is emerging, bearing sligh-resemblance to the other three."

"'Slight-resemblance', Professor?" Sam jumped.

"Sorry, Samantha! I didn't mean to startle you!" Xavier smiled. "It is just that you, Alex, and clover - your abilities, your thoughts, your feelings, your likes and dislikes - are melding into one psychic-organism!"

"Freaky!" Clover and Sammantha slowly whispered.

Alex, however, was lost in thought. "Professor Xavier? You said, yesterday, that when we're together, as one,that anyone ofus can access the same ailities, but.. is there a focal-point?"

"Huh?" Sam suddenly turned her attention to Alex!

"Freaky, much?" Clover commented. "Sammie? Alex is starting to sound more like you than you, again!"

"Sometimes, Alex!" xavier nodded. "And, sometimes? We can identify that focal-point! And? I think we have identified the focal-point here, with your help, and Moira's. That focal-point,  
Ms. de la Vega, is you."

There was silence in the Professor's Offic for a full minute, then...

"WHAT?" Sam and Clover screeched, then looked, askence, at Alex!

Alex looked at Moira: "What did I say, ? All I remember saying was that my thinking tends to be rather random!"

"Random much?" Clover smirked. "Girlfriend? Sammie has to remind you to stay on-mission almost as much as she has to remind me!"

"Nobody is as bad as you, Clover." samantha deadpanned.

And Clover blew a raspberry to Sam!

"Aye!" Dr. MacTaggert answered Alex. "'Scattershot', ye called it! "And? Ye also said ye did better when ye had something to focus on!"

"Actually," Sam smirked, "that's about the time we have to get her back into 'mission-mode'! She's still not as bad as Clover, here, though."

"Hey, Sammie?" Clover piped-up. "I have two words for you: Tim Scam!"

"That's IT, Girlfriend!" Samantha balled up her fists and charged Clover. "You're going down!"

Clover giggled.

And Alex grabbed her two friends, rocking them - swiftly, at first - and singing a lullaby.

Clover and Sam started to giggle, then coo, and turn around to hold onto Alexandra!

And Dr. MacTaggert stared, drop-jawwed, at the three girls:

"Never, in all my days, have I seen someone calmed down, so fast, by a lullaby!"

"It happens more times than you might think, Dr. MacTaggert!" Alex sighed.

"Well? I was thinking." Moira chuckled as she shook her head, "After our chat yesterday,  
that what you told me of yourself would explain the energy-traces coming from ye, Alex, that we've come to associate with empathy."

By this time, Sam and Clover were reclined against Alex' breasts.

"And, also," Moira coninued, "this energy can tend to gather information from others. In the case of gestalts, it can also process and diseminate that information to others! Now? In the Gestalts we have been able to study, all the brains have these workings! But? It is the focal-point that seems to nourish and grow the other brains!"

Sam and Clover snuggled closer in to Alex.

"Well?" Alex spoked in a whisper after a minute, "that might explain the .. dream?.. I had last night?"

"What dream, Alex?" Sam looked up to her friend.

"At least.. I think it was a dream!" Alex continued. "I thought it was a dream. Girric was talking to me! Jerry! I.. I never saw him. But, I felt him touch me. I think? Wierd."

"What did he tell you, young Alex?" Dr. MacTaggert asked.

"He said.." Alex breathed slowly, "to watch over my sisters!" She reached out, and pulled Sam and Clover closer to her.

"Well?" Xavier said. "It is a bit obvious - to me, anyway - that, mentally - Mr. MacFergus was correct! You three do work well, together, and will - I have no doubt - continue to do so! However?  
I'dlike to see how you react, physically! Kathryn and Kurt showed you the Danger-Room Control Room,  
yesterday. In one hour, you will see in from floor-level!"

"The.. Danger-Room?" Samantha gulped. And, Clover whimpered.

Back in their room, the girls were getting as ready as they could for their first Danger-Room Session:

"Alex?" Clover asked. "Should I be writing my Last Will and Testiment?"

"I'm already on it, Clover!" Samantha replied.

"Aw.. c'mon, guys?" Alex tried not to whine. "It isn't THAT bad! I talked to Kate and Kurt, and Rahne, and Ororo, and Logan, and everybody else I've met here! They all had THEIR first-rounds with the Danger Room! And they all survived it! Besides? Moira's here to patch us up, if something should happen."

"So.." Clover asked hopefully, "it can't hurt us, Alex?"

"I didn't say it can't HURT us, Clover! They just try to run the room so it won't kill the newbies."

"Great!" Sam groused. "Just like training-session at WOOHP! I HATE it when the odds are automatically stacked against you!"

"That is why Aunt Alex is here!" Alex smiled slily. "I spent the past 15 minutes putting together some 'gift-bags' to try to even the odds, a little. They might make things a bit messy, however."

Alex was then mobbed by Sam and Clover, as they were in the process of putting on the gym-clothes!

As luck would have it, there was a knock at the door..

And the three ex-spies froze!

"Is it safe to come in?" Rahne asked. "Professor Xavier sent me to excort you to the Danger Room!"

"SURE! cOME ON IN!" Clover blurted out, giggling, earning a "What the.."-look from Sam and a "Go-Directly-to-Hell"-look from Alex.

"Alright!", Rahne said. "I'm coming .."

Rahne found her words caught in her throat as she opened the door, catching the three girls not quite in their gym-clothes!

"Clover?" Samantha hissed as she blushed. "If the Danger-Room doesn't kill you? I just might!"

"Can I get have a good-bye kiss, then?" Clover giggled, then purred.

"Clover? You're impossible." Alex growled. "Rahne? From now on? Don't do anything to the door unless and until you hear my voice!"

"Aye! I'll do that!" Rahne answered.

"And Ill make sure little Rahnie does it!" Announce another female voice behind Wolfsbane.

"Eep!" Samantha squeaked, doubling her efforts to put on her shirt. But, not before sending Clover another deathglare.

"Just great, Sharon!" Rahne growled. "Yuir going to kill the poor girl of fright! Yuir as bad as Gambit!"

Then, Rahne remembered the girls. "Och! Alexandra! Samantha! Clover! This is Sharon Smythe,  
alias Catseye! One of the Massachusetts Mutants! Sharon? These are our newest students!"

Alex took Catseye's hand and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Sharon!"

"She's my friend, Xandra," Rahne whispered, "and? One of the..girls.. I warned you about,  
yesterday! Parading around the halls up here with only what she had when she was born! Not all the time, though! Thank God! Just at odd times."

"Hey!" Sharon yelped. "At least I don't put on a Vegas floor-show, like some girl we know!"

"'Some girl'?" Clover perked up. "Who?"

Alex and Sam just stared at the floor and slowly shook their heads.

"Jennifer." Ranhe and Sharon unisoned.

"Jenny Stavros," Sharon sighed. "Another one of us Massachusetts Inmates! You can't miss her! One of the first rooms from the stairs."

"I think she used her luck-powers to GET that room!" Rahne growled.

"Let me guess!" Sam said. "Only flight of stairs to the ground?"

"Exactly!" Sharon and Rahne unisoned.

"Well? Let's Go!" Sharon grinned. "The Danger-Room awaits!"

Soon,the party was at the doors of the Danger-room, with five minutes to spare:

"We'll be in the Control-Room," Rahne said, "with the Professor an' Dr.  
MacTaggert, just in case something goes wrong an' ye need us!"

"OK!" Alex said. "Bye, for now!"

"Nice to know the Paramedics are close by!" Sam whispered.

"Don't worry!" Alex smiled. "If worse come to worst, you both have your bag of toys! Right?"

"Yeah?" Clover started to whine."But, like, what if we don't know how to use them?!"

"Don't worry!" Alex giggled. And, then, 'spoke' telepathically:

'You'll know how to use them!'

Soon, the doors opened:

"This - place - is - HUGE!" Clover gaped. "It looked smaller, yesterday!"

"It's bigger than the ASTRODOME!" Samantha gasped.

"It's bigger than Carlsbad Caverns." Alexandra remarked.

"Welcome to the Danger-Room, ladies!" Kathryn spoke from the Control-Room. "The Professor pulled Wolverine and I in here, and said it was our turn to help run this show! If anything goes wrong, Wolfsane, Catseye, Wolverine, or myself will be down to get you out. Hopefully? That won't happen! Hopefully. Now? For the fun part of the toure: You see that door at the other end of the Danger-Room? That's the Exit. All you have to do is reach it! Time starts? Now!"

"Alex? Sammie?" Clover whimpered, "I'm scared!"

Sam just nodded slowly.

'They're petrified with fear!' Alex thought.'I can feel it! I have to do something.'

"Aw. C'mon, guys! It's not that bad! Heck, WOOHP was way scarier, remember? This is heaven by comparison! C'mon! I'll race you to the door!"

Without waiting for an answer from either Clover or Sam, Alex sprinted down the middle of the Danger-Room!

"HEY, Alex!" Sam yelled, "Wait for us!"

About halfway through the Danger-Room, however, the floor dropped via two trap-doors!

"Clover!" Sam screamed."It's Alex! She not gonna..!"

As soon as Alex was at the edge of the hole, she jumped, with a triple-axis in mid-air and triple-backflip, contorting to face Sam and Clover on the other side of the hole, that was , just then, closing shut!

"Ta-da!" Alex bowed dramatically.

"Make it?" Sam stammered. "Made it? She made it! She MADE it!" Then, she turned to Clover. "How'd she make it?"

"I tell you how she made it!" Cover smirked - then, screamed at the top of her lungs:

"HEY, GIRLFRIEND! YOU JUST STOLE MY BEST MOVE IN GYMNASTICS, ALEX! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

'Ohhh!' Sam thought. 'There go my eardrums! God! She can be as bad as Mandy, at times!'

And, out of the Control-Booth, laughter was breaking forth!

"Moira?" Charles Xavier smiled. "Check Ms. Simpson's hearing when this is over?"

'I didn't steal your move, Clover!' Alex giggled telepathically. 'I just borrowed it. In gestalt,  
we can do stuff like that, you know?'

Clover fingered the bags of small toys Alex gave her as a smile crept over her face. "Oh, I know. Hey, Sammie! Let's explore!"

A quick smile plastered Samantha's face! "Yeah!"

Each girl chose a different side to race down!

As Clover ran down her side - nearest the Control-Room - sections of the floor started lifting up!

'OK, Alex!' Clover thought, 'If you borrowed from me, maybe I can borrow from you!'

Suddenly, Clover sprang up on the tops of the sections of lifting-floor!

'I'm not sure', Clover giggled in her mind as she scampered up the cubes, 'but, I think my Alex is part goat.'

'Nyaaaaaah!' Alex responded with a giggle as she reached the backdoor!

Sam, meanwhile, was running a gauntlet of nozzles the seemed to be firing timed-bursts of lasar.

"Hmm.. not only staggered in timing, but also in hight! I've been hit once in the ankles. Felt like a damned mosquito! I wonder if Alex gave me any repellant, in here.."

Clover, by now, was sitting on a raised-block of floor, noticing a gap between two of the "tiles":

'That's interesting!' She thought. 'That shouldn't be here, should it? It doesn't appear to be ordinary masonry. Waitaminute! That's an Alex-thought!' She instinctively reached into a toy-bag.

And the pieces of floor started to pull-away!

Clover then looked down. Six feet were between her and the floor. Is was a rediculously-easy drop. She's dropped that distance, before. But? Knowing this place' reputation? There had to be a catch:

She looked imside each piece of floor as it opened.

'Airbags? Probably meant for me to get caught between? And, what's that smell? Smells a bit like.. chloroform? Want me to go to sleep, in there, huh?'

She pulled out a handful of jacks from a pouch, and grinned.

'Ain't happening!'

As the pieces of floor - rather swiftly - pulled apart, Clover leaped to the floor, plunging a few jacks into the airbags! There was an audible "hiss" from a leak in the bags, and then a "POP!" as the bags exploded when the pieces of floor came back together!

"Alright!" Xavier grinned over his coffee. "Who's the sabotuer? Hehehe!"

At the opposite side of the Danger Room, Sam was monkeying-around with the lasers!

'Heheehah! I never KNEW monkey bars were this FUN! Of course, I don't remember being this agile, upside-down, either! Always seemed to give me a headache. Thanks, Alex! Oops! Dammit! Another laser!'

Sam reached into a bag to withdraw another paintball and - hanging from her knees and ankles - took the rubberband from between her teeth.

"Ready.. aim.. FIRE!"

TWANG!

And another nozzle was covered in paint!

"OK!" Samantha yelled out. "FORWARD!"

Soon, Sam was at the end of the gauntlet- and in front of another laser!

"I have to get down, some way!"Sam pondered. "And, I don't want that light in either of my eyes, so.."

She took one last painball, and shoved it deep into the nozzle of the laser! Then, Sam wrapped her arms and legs aroung the last laser-nozzle, and slid down the pole, giggling!

"I don't remember having that much fun my first round with the Danger Room.." Shadowcat grinned into her water. "Maybe we should of.. I don't know.. made it a little harder?"

Soon, all three girls were safely at the backdoor, and safe in each others' arms.

"Alright!" Kathryn announce from the control-room: "Class is over for the morning!"

As the three friends exited the Danger-Room, Alex seemed to be stangely silent.

"That was so scary..", Samantha breathed out, then breathed in, and squealed, her eyes wide, "but EXCITING!"

"I know!" Clover laughed. "I have never felt such a RUSH before in.. my.. LIFE! I GOTTA go and talk about this! You coing, Alex?"

"That's ok, girls!" Alex smiled. "You go on along. I'll catch up with you, later! I pomise. Gotta take a run to cool off."

"OK, Alex," Sam smiled, "See you, later!"

After a few minutes of running around the X-Mansion, Alexandra de la Vega found herself on a hardly-used footpath, and - finally- back alone with her thoughts:

'Damn, it's hard, not sharing everything!', Alex thought. 'The Danger-Room scared Sam and Clover, more than they were trying to show! This whole thing has them spooked, and worried! Sam is almost catatonic at times, and, Clover is running in 'pervie'-mode. And,she only does that when she needs to throw up a wall-of-defence. And, here, I have to be the strong-one! Strong for my sisters. Yeah.  
But.. am I that strong?'

Soon, in defense-mode, herself, Alex started noticing the rocky sides of the hill the Mansion was built on. In studying its structure, she wandered onto another path, on the seemed to go steeply downhill, until she found heraelf in a notch in a cliff just big enough to almost sit in! Almost.  
The notch was thirty feet below the mansion, and sixty feet above the treetops, with hardly a hand- or toe-holds in the vertical wall shew could see! None she could reach, anyhow.

"Oh.. my.. god!" Alex muttered. "How did i get here? And, how am I gonna get back?" She tried to lean her backagainst the rocks to back out, and slid out a little."Nope. No good. If I slide, anymore, I'll slide right out of this nook! I can see myelf impaled on a tree. Ouch! I guess I'll just have to wait for help?"

Then, while was looking back up to the top of the cliff, again, Alex thought she saw someone - a young man? - peering down at her? Then, he looked down to the woodland, below. Then, he disappered!

"I hope - whoever he is - we went to get some help." Alex said to herself.

"HEY!" A gruff male voice called up from below. "HEY! You up in the cliff! Get outta my hiding-place!"

"Help!" Alex called down. As she did, she dared to lean out to look down, trying not to fall in the process.

Alex thought she saw a small group of men on, the ground, and - maybe - a women! Although, at this hight and above the trees, she couldn't exactly be sure.

"Help?" Alex called down, again. "I kind of wandered down here! And, I can't seem to find a way out?" I can't even back up!"

"Of COURSE ya can't!" The obviously-angry gentleman said. "It ain't your place! It's MINE! Now, GET OUT OF IT! Go find your own place!"

"But, like, how?" Alex asked, fighting a sudden queaziness.

"Like.. THIS!"

A big.. man?.. covered in body-armor suddenly HIT the side of the cliff!

THOOM!

"Don't, Caine, you lummox!" A red-headed men screamed as Alex fought to stay calm. "Ye'll kill the lass!"

"Don't worry, Sean!", Caine laughed, "I got her!"

THOOM!

And Alex slipped and fell:

"GERONIMO!"

Meanwhile, in the Mansion, the students reacted to the sudden, violent shaking:

THOOM!

"WHOA!" Clover yelped, "Was that an earthquake?"

"I'm afraid that was no earthquake, Ms. Benoir!" Xavier sighed and rubbed his tempels.

THOOM!

"More like a two-legged Earthquake!" Wolverine grumbled. "Charlie? Your brother's back in town!"

Sam and Clover suddenly felt whoozy, and fell to their knees!

"Sammie!" Clover panicked. "What happened to Alex? I can't feel Alex!"

"I.. I don't know!" Sam answered equally panicky. "I felt a surge of panic.. then.. oh, my god! Alex!"

"Hold on, Samantha!" Emma Frost said, "I am sure Alex is fine, we'll just have to find her! Jean? Logan? Sharon? Rahne? See if you can track Alexandra down! And, When you find her, let us know what kind of aid she will need!"

"Yes, MA'AM!" Sharon answered and headed to the door when..

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Let me IN, CHARLES XAVIER!" The irritated voice of Caine Marko came from outside the front door. "I got a couple of PACKAGES for you! An' one of 'em's waking up!"

Caine Marko and Company stepped into the mansion.

"Someone lose a student?" Caine laughed.

"Ugh..", Alex looked down from Caine's shoulder, where she lay like a sack of rice.

"Alex!" Sam and Clover looked, worriedly, into the face of their friend.

"'M'OK," Alex mumbled. "I think. Mr. Marko's jumps kept feeding me air to wake me up. Oh..."

"I found her in my hole, Charles!" Caine announced. "She seems shaky. Looked worse than me when I was there."

"Thank you, Caine." Professor Xavier said. "Sam? Clover? This is my step-brother, Caine Marko.  
also known as 'The Juggernaut'. Caine? These are Samantha Simpson and Clover Benoir. And, you've already met their friend, Alexandra de la Vega!"

Alex slowly made it to the floor. And collapsed there.

"Alex!" Sam cried out."Are you alright?"

"Will be." Alex breathed in. "Just need.. to catch.. my breath."

"What are you do here, Caine?" Cyclops moved threateningly towards The Juggernaut.

"Watch your manners, Mr. Summers!" Caine's dark-haired companion smiled. "Or? If The Juggernaut doesna snap ye like a twig, I will."

"I'd like to see you try," Cyclops growled, "Black Tom!"

"Uncle Thomas! Uncle Caine!" A redheaded woman came between the three men. "We've not come here t' fight! At least? Not the X-Men! Not now!"

"Then why are you here, Theresa?" Logan asked.

"They're here t' bring me, Wolverine!" A redheaded man, greying, spoke up. "An', We've got a package addressed to.. an 'Alexandra de la Vega', in care of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!"

The deliveryman set a box before Alex:

"This was setting out in the drive! I take it you're the 'Alexandra' the box is meant for? By the Way, I'm Sean Cassidy! The sweet-talker over there is my brother, Tom, an' the lady with us is my daughter, Theresa!"

"Thank you, Mr, Cassidy!" Alex smiled and looked up. "And, thank you, Mr. Marko! If not for you,  
I'd still be stuck in that cliff! Or, stuck on a tree." She then looked at wrapped box. "Hm. No return address, but I'm the receprient! Wait a minute. There IS writing in the return-adress corner! It says.. 'Girric MacFergus'."

"Could it be a trap?" Sam asked.

"Don't open it, Alex!" Clover said. "It could be a WOOHP trap, with Jerry's name as bait!"

"It COULD be, Clover!" Alex said as she unwrapped the paper. "But! The handwriting IS Jerry's!  
Plus? I don't think anyone at WOOHP ever learned his real-name!"

"I'm rather doubting it, ladies!" Sean grinned. "I dinna think old Girric was ever too-fond of letting everyone know everything about himself! If ye learned anything more about himself than he told you, it was quite the lucky acident! Or? Ye were Sherlock Holmes!"

"So? You worked with Girric, too, Banshee?" Logan asked.

"In my INTERPOL-days, yes!" Sean answered. "A good-enough fellow, but rather spooky!"

"That was Girric!" Logan chuckled.

Alex opened the box, which contained many folders and files.

"Is all that from Jerry?" Samantha asked.

"I think so." Alex quickly looked over the folders, then she looked at the mailing-date on the paper the box was wrapped in:

"The box left Los Angeles five days ago, and some of these files are DEFINITELY Girric's files on Xavier's School and the Massachusetts Academy. And? Girric didn't seem to add any notations as he packed them for mailing. So? I don't think anyone one else at WOOHP has seen them but he and I.  
So? The good news seems to be that WOOHP never saw this! Of course, that doesn't mean they don't already know about you! Just, they haven't learned it from these files.

"Oh? Professor? Do you mind if these stay in our room for now? I know this has to do with the school and The X-Men! And, you will get these after tonight. But? Girric did send them to me for safe-keeping!"

"You may, Ms. de la Vega!" Xavier answered. "As mailed the box expressly to you, he must have left something in there very important to you, Ms, Simpson, and ! But! I shall expect those documents in my office no later than Noon, tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir, Professor! And, thank you!" Alex smiled as she placed the lid on the box. "Sammie? I'm gonna need some help carrying this to our room, I think! Wanna come, too, Clover? We'll be back in a couple, everyone!"

The night, after dinner and a synopsis of the classes and Xavier's and some free-time,the girls went back to their room. And? Alex hauled the box of files back out to study.

"Are there files in there on us?" Clover asked Alex. "I know you said some of them were about the X-Men! But, not all of them?"

"That's why I'm going through this, Clover," Alex replied as she examined the files, "I have files on xavier's School, on the Massachusetts Academy, and files on you, me, and Sam." She handed Sam and Clover their folders. "And - it looks like - a folder, thrown in, on Tim Scam!"

"Tim SCAM?!" Sam piped up. "NO WAY! Are we going to have to watch out for HIM, again?"

"Is he gonna try to use our mom's against us?" Clover growled-out. "Like last time?"

"I don't think so," Alex replied, "and, from reading what Girric wrote-up about the matter, he wasn't real-sure it was Tim Scam who pulled that piece-of-drama off! In fact.. he writes that Tim was working, undercover, at the time."

"UNDERCOVER ?!" Sam yelped. "Impossible! For who? He was FIRED from WOOHP! Wasn't he? Who would hire him? How COULD they have hired him? He was hermetically-sealed in a WOOHP-prison! And that WAS Scam we fought at the spa on Catalina, wasn't it?"

"Kinda hard to fight a hermetically-sealed prisoner, girlfriend!" Clover admonished the redhead.  
"Besides, we know that Jerry used body-doubles! How hard would it have been for WOOHP to find a double for Scam?"

"Anyway! According to the folder," Alex answered, "Scam was working for Girric!"

"WHAT ?1?!" Sam flopped her head on her pillow, and stared at the ceiling in shock."Why would he do that?" Sam asked in a frightened whisper. "Jerry - Girric - was the one who put him in prison!  
He HATED Jerry for that!"

"He 'hated' Jerry, Sammie, but not Girric!" Clover grinned at Sam. "How much would you want to bet that was a ruse from the word 'Go'!"

"Yeah." Alex answered as she continued scanning the files. "Wouldn't be the first time Girric hid the truth to protect someone he felt needed protecting."

"What are you reading, now, Alex?" Sam suddenly sat back up, yoga-style.

"About the Massachusetts Academy, and its group of mutants. The 'Hellions', they were called,  
Girric said," Alex' voice suddenly became lower, slower, and sadder, "that there were originally six students at the academy, but that only three made it to the sanctuary of Xaviar's School- Sharon Smythe, Jennifer Stavros, and James Proudstar. The others.. were killed in an attack in Brazil! Girric wrote that James was the last one admitted to Xavier's. That he almost died in recovering from his wounds."

"James Proudstar?" Sam asked."Will we ever meet him? Or, even, see him?"

"I may have..", Alex pondered, "earlier today.. when I was stuck on that cliff."

"Oh! And about that, girlfriend?" Clover turned Alex to face her. "Don't you, like, EVER pull a stunt like that, again! You hear me? I don't care HOW MUCH you have to think-out by yourself! Sam and I could have DIED from the shock of losing you!"

"I'm sorry, Clover!" Alex whispered pleadingly. "It's just that..I didn't wanna scare you guys! You know?"

"We know, Alex!" Sam smiled a kissed the brunette, "But, next time you decide to go for a run?  
we go, together! In fact? From now on, we'll do everything together!"

The three friends hugged, tightly.

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed, looking in the box. "There's another folder, in here!"

Sam lifted the folder out, and started reading. And, her voice jumped!

"Mandy.. MacFERGUS?"

"'MacFERGUS'?", Clover echoed. "Does that mean..? But, I thought her name was..?"

"Obviously, not." Alex examined the documents. "She's TERRY's grand-daughter? I didn't think Girric associated with any of his family if he could afford not to! Maybe.. Mandy takes more after her great-uncle?"

"If so?" Clover harrumphed. "She never showed it!"

"I.. don't know about that, Clover." Sam pondered. Then, she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah..," Alex smiled. "Like Uncle Girric, much?"

Soon - the folders put-away, again - the three girls were asleep, snuggled in each other's arms.


	3. Totally WHAT ? - dAY 3

Totally WHAT?

(A Totally Spies - XMen (mainly) cross-over, with a little Harry Potter (see Notes - Chapter 3) for good measure.)

NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE

(1) TOTALLY SPIES does not belong to me, and never will.

(2) When I barrow from the X-MEN, I borrow from the comicbook-series (1980s - including the New Mutants) and not the movies!

(3) The HARRY POTTER series of books (which I use with MAJOR revisions - this is fan-fiction) is the property of its author, J. :

After I found out what I did about J. ' world of Harry Potter, my mind started switching things around. Working with some oft he thing set in Rowling's books!

The first thing I worked off of.. was that, when he was younger, Albus Dumbledore had stolen a ring, the very ring that - later - cursed him to death! So? Dumbledore is a thief: A thief as head of a house (before he became Headmaster)? Hmmm..

Then? There is the idea of Gryffendors being "Chivalrous". As a one time medieval-re-  
enactor and researcher.. I am hereto say I know who came up with the Code of Chivalry and why he came up, and how narrowly the code was used (not everyone fell under it! So? I put little stock in the idea of "chivalry"!

Then? We have House Slytherin (my favorite)! Was old Slytherin a mud-blood (a half-  
breed)? And, aren't Slytherins notorious for gaurding the sources of their magic (its "Puriy")? Methinks that Slytherins would want to gaurd ANY new-source of magic they find,  
even (especially?) among the muggle-blood and half-breeds!

Having gone through my rant: I use the some of the Harry Potter characters QUITE differently than they were written. The "good" are notneccesarily good, and the "bad" aren't exactly bad. I'll explain my revisions as I use them!  
And? The "dead" aren't always dead!

NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE- NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE-NOTE

Chapter 3: Day 3.

There is an african proverb that says - treat your guest as a guest for three days; on the fourth day, give him a hoe!

It was only the start of their second official-day, there, but? Alex, Sam, and Clover thought they would start making themselves useful preparing breakfast.

"There! The Coffee's being brewed, and, so is the water for the tea!" Samantha announced.  
"Now? to start mixing the cocoa for anyone who may want it!"

"I'm glad we got a toure of the kitchen along with everything else!" Clover smiled as she prepared the vagetables. "My GOD! This place is HUGE! How are the tortillas coming, Alex!"

"Properly heated, Clover" Alex sang out, "and the eggs are ready for the Montoya-treatment! I hope whoever comes down first will be ready for my Huevos Rancheros! And, I'll need those veggies, shortly, Clover. like Pronto!"

"I know, Alex!", Clover smiled, "always best when the salsa's fresh!"

"OK! Just bring them over here, Clover!" Alex said, "I think I can watch the stove while I'm making the salsa! Someone start cracking the eggs."

"I will!" Sam cried out.

"OK, Sammie!" Alex chirped "And, can you find a pastry-cutter? I need something to mash and mix the tomatoes, chilis, onions, and garlic!  
"

"I thought I senced a commotion in here." Xavier chuckled as he and Dr. McTaggert entered the kichen. "I do hope you're finding everything alright?"

"Yes, SIR, Professor!" The three called out in perfect unison.

"And, I wouldn't say it was a 'commotion', Professor.." Clover began.

"More like "organized chaos'." Samantha finished the line.

Alex tried her best not to even giggle! "Coffee's ready, Professor! We'll get you and Dr. MacTaggert some! Oh! And, Girric's files are on the table! We were going to take them to your office right after we cooked the first round of breakfasts!"

"I saw them, thank you, Ms. Vega!"

Soon, five people were enjoying breakfast around the table.

"I got the feeling Mr. Marko and the x-Men don't get along well?" Sam asked. "Is that why he and Tom Cassidy aren't here this morning?"

"Partly." Xavier looked over his cup of coffee. "Caine - the Juggernaut - and I have been at odds since before I founded the X-Men! But? It's more than that. It's not just Caine and I. You see, , Caine's mother married my father after my mother died, and shortly after Caine's mother and father divorced. We tried - my father and I - to make Caine and his mother feel welcomed, and safe, and? That worked. For a while. But? Unfortunately, not for long. Memories of Caine's father soon came to haunt him! And? After a while, home - to Caine - didn't feel like home, anymore."

"I know how that feels!" Samantha sighed sadly.

"What about Caine's father, professor?" Alex asked. A bit hesitantly.

"Adam Caine was a savage." Xavier responded. "And, that is giving a bad-name to the savage! In Caine's memories, and his mother's, I saw what he did to them! Adam Marko took out every aggrassion he had on Caine and my step-mother! Sometimes, when he was drunk. Often, when he was as sober as a judge! Anyhow! One day, I guess I was peering too deeply into Caine's memories! For, I stayed long-enough for Caine to, somehow, recognize me! And, he ran. To that spot in the cliff you found, Alex! And? I followed him, there. I wanted to help. I wanted to say I was sorry. But? He ran away. But? Not before he looked at me as if to tell me that he'd kill me if we ever met, again."

"Anyway! A few years after that, I heard that Caine's father was arrested for murder in New York City. He was convicted of beating a man to death along the Brooklyn docks. He was sent to Attica, and later was killed in an altercation. So? Since his mother is no longer here? I'm the only family Caine has left! Therefor? I try to keep the grounds open for him. No matter how much it may upset certain of my students. Caine must have a refuge!"

"If it keeps upsetting Scott Summers, Charles? Let him stay upset!" Logan said as he walked into the dining room! "I will admit, I wasn't too thrilled 'bout you letting Juggernaut go, the first two times we fought! But? After hearing you explaining it, I can understand! A bit. What's for breakdast? I smell tomatoes an' chilis!"

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Logan!" Alex said. "And, the Huevos are on their way!"

A few minutes later, most of Xavier's school was up, and Alex, Sam, and Clover were on their second helping of breakfast!

"So! Where is Jennifer?" Samantha asked. "I haven't seen her this morning!"

"Probably still in her room?" Sharon shrugged.

"I hope you girls are ready for your morning-workouts!" Logan said. "Since the Irishman's here, and, since he and I remembered how Girric was about self-defence, I thought we'd see how far-along you three might be."

"Sure thing, !" The girls unisoned.

Later, as Sam and Alex were leaving their room after getting into their sweatsuits, Alex asked, "Where's Clover? She said she'd wait for us, and..."

"Ut-oh..." Sam breathed out, looking doen the hall to the stairs. "Isn't that supposed to be..", she gulped, "Jennifer's room?"

Alex looked down the hall to see Clover as still as a statue. "I thought I sensed a bit of chaos! Come on, Sam," she sighed. "Let's see what the problem is."

As Alex and Sam made it halfway down the hall, Clover stepped into the doorway!

"What happened to Clover?" Sam hissed. "I felt like she was in a trance! And.. How did I feel that?"

Slowly, Alex and Sam peered into the doorway.

"that's not a Vegas floorshow!" Sam whispered."That's an Amsterdam Window-show!"

Alex sighed. "Where's the 'Red-Light District' sign when you need it?"

"Clover!" Sam barked out. "Get out here and get your sweats back on! I mean - get your sweats back on and get out here! wE're supposed to be in the Danger Room with Mr. Logan and Mr. Casidy!"

Clover and Jennifer just halfway-turned to Sam and Alex, and gigggled through half-closed eyes.

"Yes, ma'am.. Sammie..", Clover purred.

"Before today is over," Alex growled-out, "I may just wind up killing someone."

And, Jennifer stared.. and blew a kiss to Alex.

Sam caught her breath, then looked down to face Alex:

"Bizarre, much?"

"Why past "bizarre', girlfriend." Alex muttered.

Clover swayed slowly up to Sam, slowly embraced her, then tongue-kissed her!

"Ummm.. Ahhhh..", Sam stuttered.  
"OK," Clover softly purred. "Now.. we can go."

And so, they left Jennifer's room: Clover, with her Mona-Lisa smile, an embarassed Samantha, and an infuriated Alex pulling rear-guard.

"We'll talk later, Alejandra." Jennifer smiled and giggled. "I want a kiss.. from you!"

And, Clover and Sam stopped short!

"Is she going to take our Alex from us?" Clover and Sam whimpered like lost-puppies.

"Over her dead body!" Alex growled.

Another giggle came from Jennifer's room.

"I will get that kiss.."

Soon, the three girls were in The Danger Room with Wolverine and Sean and Tom Cassidy.

"Charles told me he sensed some trouble in Stavros' room." He grinned. "I don't see or smell any blood, so? I'll take it everything's alright - for now. Anyhow! I read through everything Girric had on you three while you were getting ready.. and we'll train based on what he observed! Alex? Girric wrote that you seemed more inclined to Judo and Jui-Jitsu! So.. you will be sparring with me. Sam? Girric said you and Clover were more inclined towards Savate - French Kick-boxing. So? You will be sparring with the Cassidys. Then? After an hour? We'll switch patrners. Kate will be keeping time for us in the Control-Room."

After an hour of sparring, with Sean and Tom Cassidy changing partners after thirty minutes. Sean called a time-out, for the Cassidys to switch partners. Shadowcat called the sparring done in an hour, and came down into the room.

"That was a good spar, Alex!" Logan said. "And, I noticed some Khmer-wrestling mixed in with the Jui-Jitsu! whoever trained you, trained you well! Some of those, if needed, could have been killing-blows with a little more force behind them!"

"Thank you, Mr. Logan!" Alex bowed. "When I was growing up, L.A. could get pretty rough, and a neighbor and his wife, the Fujimuras, thought that I should learn to defend myself. They said the police didn't always respond in time if anything happened! So, Mr, Fujimura started training me in Jui-jitsu. After that? A nice old man came to live in that same neighborhood. He and his wife left Cambodia a few days before the Khmer Rouge entered their village. He taught me what he was taught. And? I kind of mixed the styles together. Great for close-quarter combat!"

"OK!" Shadowcat announced. "as per Wolverines's instructions? Alex? YOU will be fighting the Cassidys! Sam and Clover? You'll be double-teaming Wolverine! Good luck!"

Soon, Sam and Clover were giving Wolverine everything they could throw and kick at him, including what they couldborrow from Alex! Alex, meanwhile, was fighting Sean Cassidy, then Tom, and - then - both of them, working to control the tempo of the match!

"I like how the practice is going!" Theresa Rourke Cassidy said. "My dad and uncle love a good spar! They've fought each other too much, an' know how each other will react! This is a thrill for them! Even though they'll both be black an' blue by tonight."

Shadowcat just grinned into her coffee mug.

"We were observing how you and Sam handled yourselves, Clover!" Shadowcat said after the session. "Theresa and I. And? I was impressed with how well you two transitioned when you and the Cassidys changed partners! It might have been kick-boxing, but? Sean and Tom have slightly differing techniques and tempos! And? You seemed to handle the switch very well!"

After the morning-workout, and Xavier's synopsis of their course-load, Alex, along with Sam and Clover as shadows, went for a walk just outside the schoolgrounds.

"You know, you don't have to tag along if you don't want to!" Alex sighed. "I'll understand."

"You're not getting away from us that easy, girlfriend!" Clover replied. "Not after what happened, yesterday!"

"Yeah, Alex, what gives" Samantha asked. "We both know you needed time and a place to think, and still do! But, like, alone here? Before we know the lay-out? That's too dangerous! Plus? If anything happened to you? I don't know about Clover - yet - but, I don't know what would happen to me!"

"Yeah!" Clover affirmed. "Like we agreed, yesterday! If we go, we go together! We don't wait to go one at a time!"

"Yeah, I know." Alex sighed and started to tear-up, "but, like, I can feel how hard and scary it is for you guys. And.. I know I have to be the strong-one, here, now.. but.. I can't!"

Sam and Clover found themselves holding a voilently-shaking Alex for quite a few minutes as she slowly calmed-down.

"Well? Well? Well?" Came a male-voice from in front of the girls. "Looks like we got us three strays? Think they may be mutant-freaks from the hill?"

Sam and Clover looked up at a man, nine feet from them, with a Met's baseball cap, a baseball bat, and a coil of rope.

"Guys?" Alex growled low, "There are two more in back of us."

"Could be those three the folks out west are looking for!" Another voice said, roughly. "Hey? Aren't they paying for information on them?"

"Great," Alex groused, "bounty-hunters."

"Remember our workout, this morning?" Clover asked.

"Pick your partners!" Samantha grinned, then shouted:

"GO!"

As fast as they could, the girls took their battle-stances! The fights were fast and furious.  
And? At first, in the girls' favor! However, the longer they fought, the more of a crowd they drew:  
Fifteen.. forty-five.. seventy-five...

"What gives?"Sam called out. "Doesn't the town of Salem Center have anything better to do than gather around a fight?"

"That's rubbernecking for you, Sammie!" Clover answered.

"HEY!" Alex huffed out. "Where are the original idiots we were fighting?"

"Probably waiting.." Samantha gasped. "For us to... drop... from exhaustion! The vultures!"

Soon, the throngs thinned, leaving three battered young women in the street!

"Ow.. that was worse than the Danger Room..", Alex winced.

"What'll we do with them, now?" One of the original three men said, spitting away blood.

"I think the pay was for 'dead-or-alive.'" Another breathed out heavily. "I say hang 'em! Then sell what's left of 'em to the Californians!"

Soon, stripped of their sweatsuites and rudely awakened, the girls found themselves quickly bound and put up on scaffolds.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, guys!" Alex sniffed as her eyes followed the noose up to the branch.

"Don't cry, Alex." Sam whispered. "This is how we decided to go, remember?"

"Yeah, Alex!" Clover tried to chuckle. "Remember Alexandre Dumas? 'All for one, and one for all'?"

"Yeah?" Alex grinned.

Then, Alex' ears caught something! Why did that roar sound so... familiar?

"Shut up! Trash!" One of the hangmen shouted.  
"BACK OFF, MAD DOG!" Clover screamed. "Or, so help me? I will haunt you to your DEATH!"

'That's a MOTORCYCLE!' Alex suddenly remembered. 'Donna Ramone's bike? What is Donna doing here?'

Then, as a black-clad biker whizzed on by, pistol-shots hit the ground at the feet of the hangmen, causing them to losen their grips on the ropes!

Simltaneously, rifle-shots zinged up above the heads of the girls, fraying the ropes.

POW! POW! POW!

Zing! Zing! Zing!

POW! POW! POW!

Zing! Zing! Zing!

Alex then gave a quick glance to Sam and Clover:

"On three, everybody on the branch."

POW! POW! POW!

Zing! Zing! Zing!

POW! POW! POW!

Zing! Zing! Zing!

When the nooses dropped, Alex yelled:

"THREE!"

And three ex-spies aimed for the branch above them, where they quickly unbound themselves!

Then hangmen and ex-spies then faced-off each other.. then, shouted:

"GET THEM!"

And three hangmen crumpled from the hits of Alex, Sam, and Clover. Then the girls went to retrieve their gymclothes.

And, a motorcycle roared up the the hanging-tree!

"Where do you think you're going?" The head bounty-hunter-turned-hangman said.

"HOME!" Alex answered defiently.

"No you're not!" The bounty-hunter sneered.

"Yes, they are!" Two women responded with two drawn pistols and a hunting-rifle.

"Donna?" Sam asked, bewildered, "MANDY?"

"OK, You three clowns!" Mandy motioned the rifle towards the bounty-hunters. "Up against the tree! Hunting-Season is over! Donna? Hand Alex the handcuffs, will you? We have some turkeys to truss! And? Don't worry, boys! Once we're home, I'll call the Sheriff to come release you!"

"MANDY?" Clover gulped. "What are you and DONNA doing here?! And, by the way, thank you both for the save! But.. why aren't you in California? And - like - how did you know where to go?"

"Great-Uncle Girric told me and Donna to be here about a week and a half ago!" Mandy laughed.  
"Dominique and Caitlyn are waiting back at the School. I didn't want them shedding any blood. Yet. As for where to find you?" She pointed behind the ex-spies, "He showed us where to help you, most!"

Sam and Clover turned around - and their voices catch in their throats!

And, Alex started talking in Apache.. with her eyes down is respect.

"Girls?" Alex reverted to English, "I'd like to introduce James Proudstar!"

"'James Proudstar'?" Samantha meeped. "'Thunderbird'? You're one of the Hellions! But.. how did you know we'd be in trouble?"

"Jennifer asked that I watch out for you!" James replied. "And, after yesterday, I thought Ms. de la Vega might need watching-over."

"I was thinking that was you that I saw on the cliff, yesterday!" Alex smiled."Thank you, for being there!"

Sam, Alex, and Clover were then escorted back to Xavier's School under guard.

"Mr. McTaggert? Nurse Friedlander?" Thunderbird called out. "Ms. Hunter? Alex, Sam, and Clover got in a fight about a mile from here! They could use some attention!"

Nurse Sharon Frielander and Stevie Hunter, the X-Men's Dance-Teacher and Physical-Therapist, came to look at the girls. Along with...

"Mom?" The three girls exclaimed.

"What .. HAPPENED?" Gabrielle Simpson, Stella Benoir, and Carmen Montoya y Cannon demanded to know.

"We were attacked down the street, got into a fight," Alex said apologetically. "Sorry, everyone! We probably created a problem, here."

"You were not the problem, girls!" Thunderbird corrected Alex. "Xavier! ! The girls fell into an ambush!"

"An AMBUSH?!" Gabrielle cried out, as she held onto Sam for dear life.

"Yes." Thunderbird explained the fight. "If WOOHP had not wanted your daughters alive, the hunters would have killed them."

"WOOHP is already here?" Stella shivered, holding Clover and Norman close.

"They're close." Thunderbird said.

"Good thing me an' Tom decided to stick around, Charles!", Caine said. "Sounds like you're gonna need some help!"

"We don't need any of YOUR help, Juggernaut!" Scott flared up. "Why don't you just..."

"Why don't you just shut up, Cyclops," Alex angrily spun out of her mother's arms and stalked over to Scott, "and SIT DOWN! You don't know what's happened between and ! Not from before the formation of the X-Men! Nobody even bothered to ASK the Professor about what started this. Until this morning." Alex then turned to Caine. "We had to ask, ," Alex said, "we apologize." The guns of the S.S. Vega then turned back towards Scott.

"I will not tell you what the Professor told us! That is between us, him, and . Except, that Professor Xavier looked a little too closely into a mind. I can imagine how that can be. Ever since said I was a bit more.. empathic.. than Sam and Clover are, now, I've been afraid of scaring them. Or? Scarring them. At times? I've been too afraid to do ANYTHING! And? With your relationship to Jean Grey? I would have thought you might understand that. Maybe, I was wrong."

Scott, Jean, Logan, Dr. MacTaggert, Caine Marko, and the Cassidys looked at Xavier.

Sam, Gabrielle, Clover, Stella, Norman, Mandy, Donna, Thunderbird, Catseye, Wolfsbane, and Shadowcat looked at Alex.

Xavier quietly sipped his tea. "I'm not getting into this, Scott. All that has needed to be said.. has been said."

And Moira MacTaggert smiled a bit wickedly.

Carman chuckled. Her daughter would have made one hell of a Defence Lawyer! Or.. might still make one?

"Mom?" Samantha asked Gabrielle. "How did you get here? We were wondering if we'd ever see you, again!"

"Well?" Gabrielle answered. "We had alot of help, leaving!"

"Including torching our homes, to make sure nothing of yours' found its way to WOOHP." Stella added.

"Torched?" Clover yelped. "But, like, who helped you?"

"They did!" Carmen pointed towards the kitchen.

"Pam!" Sam gasped. "Cindy! Alice! Jerry got ahold of you?"

"Yep!" Alice answered. "Jerry contacted me two weeks ago with our part of the plan. Said we'd need to get your families out of California as soon as you girls disappeared. Also said we'd know when that happened."

"'When'?" Samantha jumped. "Are you saying that Jerry had a timetable? Was Jerry able to predict the future? Like Nostradamus?"

"No." Pam smiled.

"More like an inside-man." Cindy grinned.

"An 'Inside-Man'?" Clover asked, a sudden-grin on her face.

"One that WOOHP never thought to suspect until it was way too late to do anything about it!" Cindy giggled.

"Not that they didn't try!" A familiar male voice suddenly piped up. "That's why we were late getting here! Despite Girric's maticulous planning, WOOHP still had BOLOs for me and your moms!  
Using the Airports to fly out of California was out of the question, and I'm sure they had every highway out of Los Angeles blocked and checked. And? Although I had tabs on most of WOOHP's assassins, I still had a few I wasn't able to pin down! So? We had to take every backroad and smuggler's trail through southern California and Arizona until we could leave through an airport in Albequerque! I HAD hoped to beat WOOHP here, but.."

"That's OK, Tim." Sam walked up and hugged the man, and kissed him lightly. "At least, everyone got out safely!"

"So, Tim!" Clover spoke. "We heard you call Jerry, 'Girric'! And? Girric sent the files he had on you to us. So, I take it.. you knew him a while?"

There was a knock at the door, which Rahne and Sharon went to answer.

"You could say that, Clover!" Tim Scam gave a rougish smile. "I was with Girric when he formed WOOHP! It was then he told me of his plans to dismantle it if anything about it went wrong! That's when he asked me, if anything went wrong at WOOPH, to be his 'inside-agent', he called it. An in-  
house detective. I'd been in the spy-business, a couple of years, and I knew how things took detoures that no one liked. So? I agreed to be Girric's mole! Sure enough, a few years back, Girric got wind of anti-mutant activities in WOOHP! And, to go with the plan, I was 'fired', and 'blacklisted', and put into WOOHP-custody. This was shortly before you, Samantha, and Alexandra were recruited, Clover. Anyway! The anti-mutant chatter got hotter, and? The best place to get the information was, of course, in the WOOHP-prison amongst the scuttlebutt! And? Anytime Girric needed further-intelligence, he'd see that I made an 'escape'! That was easy enough to do, since we both worked on the prison's design and construction."

"But? What about when you contacted us, Tim?" Pam asked. "And, where were you when your double went after the girl's moms?"

"I contacted you and Cindy and Alice, Pam, because I figured you'd be Girric and me's best help!"  
Tim answered. "That was about the time the anti-mutant factions started to come together! It seemed to be more than plain xenophobia. I've worked with the types, before, and they always left a bad memory! So? I started looking for allies to help clean house, and found you three! As for where I was when my duppelgranger struck? Girric thought the best place for me was to stay in prison! That way, he explained, no clues would be left behind to mislead the authorities into my direction! Besides? I got to .. deal with him .. after he got caught!"

Sam and Clover shivered, involuntarily, at the look of Tim's grinning face!

"Thank you, Tim," Alice smiled, "for putting so much faith in us!"

"You're welcomed, Alice!" Scam answered.

"What I want to know," Alex pondered, "it how did Girric know what was going to happen? Because, this sounded like it took alot of planning."

"It is because .. Girric .. foresaw not only his death, but the events immediately before and after it!" An oily-looking, dark-haired hawksbill of a man dressed in black spoke. "He related the story to me, after he had the visions!"

The rest of the school grew as quiet as a tomb, looking at the newly-arrived speaker and his four similarly-dressed companions!

"Visions?" Samantha asked, in a quiet voice.

"That is the problem with divining!" A tall blonde man spoke. "Too many times, the diviners bear witness to their own deaths! And? more like as not, the ends are never comforting!"

"Divining?" Clover squeaked.

"It is just a testiment to Girric that he wasn't driven mad or depressed," a woman spoke. "Too many diviners and divination-students have passed through Saint Mungo's in such states, as it is."

"That's all Divinations-Class is good for!" A half-wild-looking woman with stringy black hair snapped out. "Between divinations and muggles, it's a wonder Girric lasted as long as he did!"

"Calm your hatreds, Bellatrix...", the Hawksbill sighed, "And, please, remember to keep your husband on his leash! These muggles are as persecuted as we are! And,for the very same reason: they are as different from their neighbors as we are. I swear? How the Blacks survived as long as they have, I cannot even fathom!"

Bellatrix gave a hardy cackle: "You are right, Severus! That is a question that has ever-perplexed me. And? I AM a Black!"

"At least you are not as bad as your brothers, Regulus and Sirius." Severus sighed.

"No one, living, is that bad!" Bellatrix and her husband groused.

"Pardon me?" Xavier asked. "Who are you people?"

"Careful, Charles Xavier!" Caine said. "I've never met 'em, but? Just from handling the Ruby of Cyttorak, I can sense magic when I'm near it!"

"They said they were friends of Girric MacFergus!" Rahne spoke up. almost apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize, Rahne!" Alex smiled.

"And the one called Severus said he was here at the request of Mr. MacFergus!" Sharon added.

"You are, Mr.. ?" Alex asked.

"Severus Snape." Severus took her hand. "And, yes, I am a friend of Girric's. And you, dear child, must be AleJandra de la Vega y Montoya!"

"How could you tell?" Alex shot the hawksbill a look.

"One? From the letter I received from Girric three moons ago. Two? I can tell by your aura! It is just as Girric thought it would be. You see, Alex? Girric wrote me, telling me he felt his time on earth was short, and that he felt that he was guarding something very special. He wrote me of you, Samantha, and Clover, and how he felt he was dealing with a Gestalt!"

Alex nodded affirmation, as Sam and Clover drew closer.

"I am sure that Professor Xavier and Dr. MacTaggert have explained the scientific-theories behind the Gestalt? And have explained the idea of the focal point?"

Again, Alex nodded slowly.

"Good!" Snape said. "Because I can tell, by the aura you emit, that you- Alejandra- are the Focal Point! In the realm of magic, what you are, Alex, can be considered the HEART of the Gestalt, especially when that Gestalt is an odd-number! And, the job of the heart is, at first, to feed the other two parts, the head and the body! You see, without the heart, the two halves will remain seperate, forever lost, and, will never function as it should! The head without the body is a spirit at best, or? A vampire at worst! And? The body, without the head, is a golem! A zombie, if you will. The heart feeds them and nurtures them."

"OK...", Sam slowly let out her breath. "You know Girric, Mr. Snape? Probably, I'm guessing, from before he become a spy?"

"We- all of us-", Snape gestured to his companions, "went to the same School of Witchcraft and Wizardy! The blonde is Lucius Malfoy, and the dark-haired women with the attitude is Bellatrix Lastrange, and with her is her husband, Rodolphus."

"Watch what you say about me, Severus." Bellatrix warned. Then, she chuckled.

"I never said your attitude wasn't warranted, Bellatrix!" Snape smiled. "I just said you had one!  
God knows, if I had come from the Blacks, I'd probably have an attitude, now, too!"

"Or, be dead", Rodolpho replied.

"Quite true, Rodolpho!" Snape sighed. "In all probability, the latter. I - remember - hearing about how Bellatrix' grandmater felt about half-breeds, word-for-word, from my mother. like a warning. The Blacks and the Princes were too much alike, that way. Anyway! The calming-influence of our group is named Poppy Pomfrey! She is Hogwort's school-nurse, and? Was as much a friend of Girric's as Lucius and I!"

"Wait a minute!" Clover blurted. "You were friends with Girric? But, wouldn't that have made him, like, Slytherin? Weren't you supposed to be the bad-guys?"

Bellatrix chuckled. "Been reading Rowling, haven't you?"

"Well..?", Clover fidgeted a little bit. "maybe, a little."

"Well?" Bellatrix chuckled. "If what Rowling had written was factual, I'd be dead, now! And? Despite rumours to the contrary, I'm not a vampire."

"Rowling is an excellent writer, young Clover, but?" Poppy spoke. "She got the story -slightly-  
backwards!"

"And?" Lucius added. "History is always written by the winners! Has been since the days of the Ceasars. Unfortunately. And? Until recently, the secret-histories that were known to Hogwarts have been written by Gryffendors."

"So.. Gryffendor is..?" Alex asked.

"A descent-enough house, now..", Snape said, "that, at one time, was run by thieves and seducers and cavaliers! They were the ones who felt THEY had the right to USE anything - ANYONE - different for THEIR sole gain! They were the chevalier of the wizarding-world! And? Much LIKE the 'Code-of-Chavalry' of western Europe? The Code-of-the-Gryffendor always was just applied to Gryffendors! But, back to why we are here! Girric said in his letter to me that he needed to talk, one last time, to the three of you, and", Snape looked over to Mandy, "to you!"

"So..", Samantha asked, "are we holding a Seaence?"

"I may be mad, dear child," Bellatrix chuckled, "but, I'm not crazy! Just being in a seaence can cost a person, dearly!"

"No, Samantha," Snape chuckled, "we shall hold a Wizard's Funeral. You see? The objects a person, magical of muggle, handles during their lifetime can draw upon their erengy. And? Girric left to me his personal-belongings from when we were at Hogwarts'! They are the items that collected most of his magical energies. The last thing that came to me, after he died no doubt, was his wand. When they are burned, his spirit will be able to make it's next journey! It will be then, if you four are present, that Girric shall be able to give you his message."

Severus Snape then turned to Charles Xevier:

"Professor Xavier? I ask, from one teacher to another, is there a place nearby we may hold the funeral?"

"There is a small area in back of the School," Xavier said, "I have set it aside to bury those students who have died here, and as a memorial to those who have died away from home, whome we cannot retrieve. I.. think.. Mr. MacFergus may approve?"

"He would!" Snape smiled and bowed. "girric always preferred being among friends. Then? It is settled! We shall have the funeral at sunset!"

"Thank you, Professor Snape!" Alex bowed. Then, she looked up the stairs at Jennifer, then turned to her mom, Sam and Clover:

"Guys? I'll be back as fast as I can! Right now, there's someone I gotta see!"

"May I come in, ?" Alex asked from the doorway.

"Sure! Come in!" Jennifer smiled. "You draw in quite the crowd, Ms. de la Vega, you and your friends. First Cain, the the spies, and now wizards! Nice way you handled Cyclops, by the way! That prissy dick needs someone to tell him off! And, also, it's 'Jen' or 'Jenni' to my friends! It's'Jennifer' if you must be formal!. In the Danger Room, it's 'Roulette'. " '? Ain't happening!"

"Only if you call me 'Alex'", Alex smiled. "Or, 'Xandra', if there's another Alex, here! I'm not that comfortable with "Ms. de la Vega', or 'Ms. Vega'. Sounds like I'm being sent to the Principal's Office!" She giggled.

"Been there. Done that." Jennifer said, slowly stripping to her bra and panties, and moving toward Alex' face:

Kiss.

And, Alex turned as red as a tomato!

"I told you I'd get that kiss." Jennifer winked. "Aw! You're BLUSHING?" She giggled. "DAMN! You're as shy as little Rahnie!"

"Nobody's that shy?" Alex blushed more, suddenly feeling flushed all the way to her toes. Then, Alex fought to regain control of herself and Jenni wrapped her arms around her. And, somehow, succeded."Well.. ah.. anyway! Thank you.. for saving us, today, you and James."

"Don't worry! That's what friends are for." Jenni smiled as she put her uniform back on, as slowly as she had removed it. "Oh! And? Thank you for the Huevos Racheros! Haven't had a good dish of that in years! Since I left Las Vegas, even!"

"When did you eat that?" Alex asked. "We didn't see you at the breakfast table?"

"Don't worry!" Jennifer smiled. "Rahne and Sharon made sure I had some! And,it was good! Best I remember eating!"

"RAHNE and SHARON?" Alex yelped. "But, they were the ones who warned us about you! I sort of figured you three didn't get along!"

"Nah!" Jenni laughed. "Besides Jimmy and Kate? And Kurt? They're the only friends I really have here! They don't put up with my shit!" She laughed more, a bit harder, this time.

"Ah-HA!" Alex smirked, her arms across her breasts. "So, the Amsterdam-act..?"

"Is just that, an act?" Jenni answered. "Yeah. Pretty much! My way of telling who's worth a damn as a friend. Those who fall for it? Or, bitch about it too much? Ain't worth my time! Not that I won't save their asses when the time comes to. They ARE family!"

"Yeah.." Alex smiled. Then, she called to the door. "Sammie! Clover! You can come on in, guys. Jenni won't bite! I don't think."

The four girls hugged.

"Come on, Jen, let's get back down to the first floor!" Alex said. "Come meet our moms and friends!"

"Sure!" Jennifer responded.

That everning, after the last of twilight had left the Westchester skies, five witches gathered in a circle to help a sixth pass ontothe road ofthe dead. As Snape recited an incantatation incredably-ancient at the time of Hogwarts' founding, the flames sparked around and through the objects known to Girric MacFergus in the lives few had really known about.

Slowly, through the smoke and etched by the flames, the figure of Girric MacFergus could be seen.

"Alexandra? Samantha? Clover? Amanda? I have to leave you, now. I knew it must come to this. For a long time. It doesn't make the good-byes any easier. Alex! You are stronger than you think you are! I have always felt that. You take, but, you give back ten-fold! Your mother is right! You will make a great counselor! For? You take what you learn, and carefull weigh it. Never let your scales be corrupted. Watch over those whome you choose to call friends. And, even moreso as they become family."

A ghostly hand touched Alex' heart.

Alex closed her eyes.

"I shall, friend Girric."

"Samantha? Be vigilent, child! Your are the eyes and ears that help the heart to see. But? Don't.. over-ponder a problem! That has been the downfall of many. Your's, too, a time or two!" The shadow chuckled.

"I know." Sam replied sheepishly. "i still can't believe I thought you tried to kill us. I don't want to believe it. There I was, cursing you."

"Do not worry, Sam." Ghostly fingers and thumbs massaged around the redhead's eyes. "As Logan said, I was prepared to suffer a thousand curses - times a thousand, even - as long as I knew you were safe! That is part and parcel of being Slytherin: to not only know the secrets entrusted to you, but, to guard them jealously! Even at the risk of your own soul."

Samantha's slowly closed her eyes.

"Guard the secrets you are entrusted with." The old ghost whispered.

"I will, Girric." Sam breathed out.

"Clover? You are with friends, now. True friends you no longer have to play-act for! You no longer have to be afraid." Girric looked through her eyes into her soul.

"I know, Girric." The blonde replied. "I feel safe. At home."

"Good." The shade answered lowly. "I want you to feel safe. Take that safe-feeling, and hand it to others." Ghostly hand caressed Clover's hands. "That feeling of safety. And? Let your sisters feel safe. All of them."

"I will, Girric." Clover whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. "Stay safe. Wait for us."

The ghost then turned to Mandy. "You have always held my heart, Amanda! And? Have always been in mine. I.. know.. that what I had asked of you was hard. To be cold. And , mean at times. To be so much like my brother, and so much unlike yourself. And, especially, when all you wanted was friendship."

"I saw what you saw, Girric Og," Mandy countered her great-uncle in a whisper, "What needed to be done hurt, but, it needed to be done."

"Aye, you mirrored your family. Aye. You and I have walked that same road. But, you need walk that road no more! You have friends, now! You have family true. Watch over them, as they watch over you."

Mandy slowly closed her eyes, releasing a tear in the process. "Aye, I will."

"I can't see to clearly, Charles," Caine said, but, "I'm guessing those whiffs of smoke is MacFergus?"

"I believe so, Caine." Charles said. "I hope you won't mind a bit more company on the hill."

"Never met him," Caine said,"but? If the folks who did know him are any clue to him, I won't mind his hanging around!"

The ghost, then, turned to Tim Scam. 'I am forever in your debt, Timothy! It is one I can not repay. But, I can - at least - release you of any further debts to a dead man. I, hereby, release you from my service. Be well, Tim! Live well."

"I shall, Old Girric!" Tim grinned. "But, I think I shall stick around. Alice,Pam, Cindy, and I've decided we like the people around here! And? We'll try to help out, as we can!"

The ghost chuckled. "Definitely, the man I remembered hiring! And? The ladies! have a good life, then! Now? I am afraid it's time to take my leave! I'll watch-in as I can. Right now? I have an old friend to find. I do hope Tom Riddle is alright.. on the road..."

The smoke dissipated.

Girric MacFergus, alias "Jerry Lewis", was gone.

Softly, slowly, Alex de la Vega's voice lifted up a tribute to her lost-friend:

flowersoftheforest-flowersoftheforest-flowersofthe forest-flowersoftheforest-flowersoftheforest-

"I've heard the lilting, at the yowe-milking,

Lassies a-lilting before dawn o' day;

But now they are moaning on ilka green loaning;  
The Flowers of the Forest are a' wede away".

flowersoftheforest-flowersoftheforest-flowersofthe forest-flowersoftheforest-flowersoftheforest-

"Well?" Severus Snape said. "If Professor Xavier will let us borrow his house? I would make a toast.. to a departed frind."

As soon as the party was inside the X-Mansion, Alex, Sam, and Clover were pulled away by Kathryn, Logan, and Sean:

"We shouldn't call you from the wake, I know it's bad manners," Kathryn apologized, "but,  
with Sean's help, we've been able to isolate several of the voices on the recordings from the WOOHP earrings! We thought you'd best hear these."

"Thank you, Kathryn." Sam said. "We'll be right with you."

"Mandy?", Clover said, "we'll have to leave for a few. You might want to come along. Shadowcat and Wolverine have fished out some voices from the ear-rings Girric gave us."

"Thank you, Clover." Mandy whispered."I want to know who's going to Hell for killing my uncle! Mum always said her uncle was the best person in the family!"

"The he was, Amanda!" Bellatrix said. "Severus? I'll be back. I'm going to listen to who's going to Hell for Girric's murder!"

Soon, Alex, Sam, and Clover, their mothers, Mandy, Tim Scam, Kathryn, Logan, Sean Cassidy, and Bellatrix were listening to the recordings from Joshua Tree.

And, Alex, Sam, and Clover were stunned.

"How did they know we were mutants?" Sam gasped. "WE didn't know we were mutants!"

"Son-of-a-bitches probably developed mutant-detection equipment," Tim Scam groused. "Right under our noses! Wouldn't be the first agency to safely hide renegades."

"Probably, also, went through medical records!" Gabrielle Simpson swore as silently as she could. "May they rot in Hell!"

"What?" Alex suddenly grew pale. "I.. don't believe it! I don't wanna! That voice..."

"It's Britanny!" Clover spat out.

"A co-worker of yours?" Bellatrix turned an eye to the girls.

"Yeah." Alex held on the Carmen for dear life. "And.. A friend. We thought?"

"until the bitch found out we were mutants!" Clover cursed. "Wait a minute! Is that Blaine on there? It IS Blaine! That bastard is so dead!"

"Ut-oh.." Sam whispered. "The world just ended! I just heard DAVID!"

"David?" Clover whined. "But.. we've known him, like, FOREVER!"

"Not as well as we needed to, Clover!" Alex spoke with an edge in her voice. "Guys? We need to draw up some plans! I'll be damned if I'm gonna wait for some army to march in here to slaughter us! We need to take the fight to them!"

"Agreed!" Carmen said. "Tim? We need those hunting-rifles you and the girls picked up! We, also, need a place to practice!"

"We'll get the Danger-Room ready for sniper-school, ladies!" Logan said."Just give us thirty minutes!"

"I hope you don't mind some company on the target range?" A boy with red hair and green eyes bwhind glasses spoke from the doorway. "or, back-up defending this school?"

Bellatrix looked up, licking her lips. "Well? Well? Hello, Harry! Who told you about the party?"

"Professor Snape said we might be needed here," Harry responded. "And, why!"

"And, your mother and father let you come?" Bellatrix quirked a brow.

"Oh, they came along!" Harry said. "Along with Raemus and Teddy Lupin!"

Bellatrix chuckled, "Teddy never lets her father out of her sight, does she?"

"Not after almost loosing her father in the Wizarding Wars, no." The young blonde gentleman spoke. "Hello, Aunt Bellatrix!"

"Hello, Draco! I see Hernoine is with you! And? I see Ginerva, here, with Harry! Anyone else I should know about?"

"Ron and Chu are with Mom comparing noted with Professor Snape, dad, and Nurse Pomfrey! The Potters and Lupins are reconnoitering the parameter!"

"Well, then?" Bellatrix gave a dangerous grin. "It looks as though that gang's all here!"  
She, then, turned to Clover. "As we said, earlier, girl.. Rowling wries an intersting story,  
but? She got a few things wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

Totally WHAT?

(A Totally Spies- XMen (mainly) cross-over)

Chapter 4: Day 4.

TSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTS XMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMENTSXMEN

At 6:30 am, just as the firstlight of pre-dawn was coloring the sky over Salem Center, six girls made their way back to Xavier's School.

"I'll make some coffee, ladies!" Mandy said. "Then, we can step outside and watch the fireworks!"

"Hold on, Mandy!" Dominique said. "Like, I think I already smell some!"

"Who would be up at THIS hour?!" Sam asked.

"Guess." Wolverine replied. "Your moms asked us to keep watch for you when you left. How did the mission go?"

"We'll know in a few minutes if Alex' plan worked," Sam started serving the coffee. "As soon as they try to put the war-birds in the air! And, thank you for watching over us, Caitlin!"

"That's the least Mandy, Dominique, and I could do." Caitlyn said, then asked, "Do you think that will stop them?"

"It'll slow them down!" Alex said. "I'm almost as good at repairing a 'copter as Sam is! And? When you know how to repair something, you know how to sabotauge it! It's all a matter of getting the right spark to the wrong box! That should put the soldiers on foot."

"And? Sharing what we know?" Clover gave a feral grin. "When those idiots turn on those birds? The Fourth-of-July won't have as big a bang!  
Hopefully, it will alert the rest of the school to trouble! As well as alert the local police!"

"You do realize you will kill some people that way?" Wolverine added.

" ?" Alex answered. "It's either them.. or, us! If it were just Sam, Clover, and I? We would have written Good-Bye letters to our Moms and offered ourselves up for the slaughter! But? Everybody else here is in danger! WOOPH didn't just come here for us. Not with that much firepower. They called the dance when they started this hunt! Let them pay the fiddler!"

"Well spoken, young Alex!" Bellatrix Lastrange said she as sipped her coffee, unseen, standing in a darkened corner across from her husband.

Sam and Clover, and Dominique and Caitlin jumped!

"I thought you said it was only RUMOURED you were a vampire, Mrs. Lastrange?!" Clover squeaked.

"Only because I'm not dead, yet, !" Bellatrix added. "Something some people will have to learn the hard way ..when I do die!"

"Sun's coming up!" Samantha said."Let's get outside and see what happens!"

Alex, Sam, and Clover, Mandy, Dominique and Caitlin, Carman, Gabrielle,  
and Stella and Norman, Alice, Pam, Cindy, and Tim sat or stood on the patio,  
waiting. They didn't have long to wait for the results of the sabotauge-  
mission to become known. For, thirty minutes after sun-up, four thunderous booms echoed from somewhere easterly of Xavier's School! This was followed immediately by the clatter of munitions firing.

"Well?" Mandy smirked. "There goes an ammo-dump!"

"And a fuel-depot!" Pam replied. "I see black-smoke rising!"

"OK!" Alex said. "That should give us 30 minutes preparation-time, since we didn't see any ground-transport. I want us ready and set-up in 15! Ten minutes would be preferred!"

"Mom?" Sam explained to Gabrielle. "You, Carmen, and Stella go with Pam, Alice, Cindy, and Tim! We'll need Sharpshooters at the windows! Three on each side and out the back! Mandy? Dominique? Caitlyn? Keep your guns with you! We'll also need a Welcoming-Party covering the driveway!"

"Rodolpho and I would like to be part of that 'Welcoming Party', Ms. Simpson!" Bellatrix saluted.

"We have volunteers for the front, Alex!" Samantha called out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lastrange, Mr., Lastrange!", Alex chirped. "We'll need all the help we can get! And, probably, then some more."

Soon, guards and snipers were posted around the mansion. And Alex, Sam, and Clover were readying to go patrol.

What do you want us to do?" Sam Guthrie, alias "Cannonball", asked.

"Just be prepared to join the fight, Sam!" Samantha told the Upperclassman at Xavier's. "As Alex explained, we don't want to our hand, too much! We don't know what our former-employer has in the way of reinforcements, here! When any bogies show up, that's when we'll unload the rest of the school on them!"

"Until then, Samuel?" Clover added. "Just make sure everybody who can fight is able to!"

"Ok, ladies!" Alex answered. "Let's move out for our first patrol! Want to make sure the parameter is as quiet as possible for as long as possible."

"Right, Alex!", Sam said.

"What's in the knapsack, Alex?" Clover asked.

"Knives." The brunette answered. "I want to dig a few quick traps on the trails coming here. They may not kill anyone. But? It should send a few back to seek medical-attention!"

About an hour later, The girls returned from their patrol.

"How'd the landscape look, ladies?" Sean Cassidy asked.

"It's a little rougher, now!" Clover giggled.

"Dad said he though he heard someone rounding-up knives," Theresa, "And,I notice your knapsack is empty, Alex! Where's the cutlery?"

"Buried in some Punjab-pits along a quarter-mile of trails half-a-mile out." Alex replied. "Close enough to hear anyone coming, yet far-enough away for us to react."

"Things have been quiet for a while." Mandy asked. "Think we did more damage than we thought?"

"We can only hope, Mandy." Sam sighed.

"I suggest we try to relax a bit." Alex said. "Rest while we can. Hell will be here, soon enough."

About two hours later, a scream and curses were heard on the footpaths outside of Xavier's property. Five seconds later, rifle-fire ripped from the windows of the school!

As the rifle-fire intensified, Sam, Alex and Clover started noticing figures skirting around the back-borders of the school.

"Laying siege?" Clover chuckled. "Ain't happenin'!" Then, she whistled. "Hey, Mandy! Bogies heading to the right back corner!"

"Not for long!" Mandy sang out, as shots rang out, showering the back walls!

"How much you wanna bet we have a few ants crawling along the base of the cliff?" Samantha asked.

"Girlfriend?" Clover answered. "I NEVER take sucker-bets! We know how WOOHP operates! Get somebody around to the other wing of the school! And, like? Do it YESTERDAY!"

"Caitlyn!" Samantha called out. "Round up a posse and get to the corner-windows, as high and quick as you can! I'll be your eyes and ears out here if you need them until I get new orders!"

"Ay ay, Lieutenant Simpson!" Caitlyn snapped out a salute, then ran back into the school.

Samantha took a Spotter's position on a low rise within sight of the corner-windows of the school. And, waited for the WOOPH-troops to move. She didn'thave long to wait.

With hand-signals that she hoped Caitlyn would figure out, Sam relayed coordinants.

"Elevation? five and three? Fifteen degrees! Check! Range? One o'Clock." Caitlyn clucked. "OK, people! Time to see how wide awake these idiots are. FIRE WHEN READY!"

The second-floor corner windows erupted with the crack of rifle-shots and puffs of white smoke!

Within minutes, gun was reporting from the back and both sides of the school. And Alex, Sam, and Clover had retreated inside to better defend the school.

"Well 'Bowie'?", Samantha asked Alex. "What do we do, now? We have fire from the right, left, and back. The only place we're not getting fire from is the front!"

"We stand right where we are, 'Travis'," Alex responded, "and wait for 'Santa Ana's next move! And, before you open your mouth, 'Crockett', I hate waiting, too! But? The next move is the enemy's! Unfortunately? I don't think we'll have that long to wait.

A minute later, the front door of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was shattered by the hail of machine-gun bullets!

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrt!

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrt!

As soon as the doors were splintered, two grenades were tossed into the living-room!

.  
"Take cover!" Samantha screamed.

"What to we do, Rudolfo?" Bellatrix asked her husband, "with the grenades?"

"Freeze them, my wife?" Rodolfo smiled, "And return them to sender!"

Soon, two unexploded-grenades flew back outside.. into the driveway.. and..

BOOM!

Fifteen seconds later, two more grenades landed in the front-room.

"Ah!" Rodolpho grinned. "They still wish to play bacchi-ball!"

The two witches slowed down the grenades reaction-times, again.

"Well, Rodolpho?" Bellatix giggled maniacally. "Let's grant them their wish!"

And,two more unexploded-grenades were tossed back out the front door:

BOOM!

Aminute later, four more grenades were tossed into the house. And, quickly, tossed back out:

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"I'm getting a SERIOUS case of nerves from those idiots and their granades!" clover cried out.

"Rifles.. READY!" Mandy called out from halfway down the stairs.

And a line of wizards and witches readied their rifles.

"Ready. CHARGE!" Yelled an attacker! "You are DEAD, Clover Benoir! And, so is that blood-  
traitor bitch, Mandy!"

"BLAINE!" Clover screamed.

And, something inside Bellatrix Black Lastrange snapped!

Belletrix reached her hands from her hidden-corner, and grabbed the attacker tightly around the trachea!

"Muggle! I know not who you are, nor, do I care!" She hissed out. "But! with the words you have just uttered, you have signed your DEATH-WARRANT!" She then tightened her fingertips around her foe's windpipe. "'Blood-traitor' was one of my grandmother Black's FAVORITE curses! Do you realize how many times I have heard that term USED against those I hold dear?! Those words drove my sister from me, and probably to her death, and helped to CONDEMN a man my husband and I both hold dear!"

Her voice than dropped to a deadly whisper:

"You.. shall utter those words.."

Bellatrix then tossed Blaine over her shoulder and out the door, ripping out his trachea in the process!

"NO MORE!" Belltrix screamed in defience, tossing Blain's trachea onto his dying, spasming body!

"Get back inside, Aunt Bellatrix!" A voice called from in back of her.

Then, Bellatrix slipped back into her hidden corner an the stunned WOOPH-agents and their allies recovered their senses and stormed into the doorway:

"FIRE!" Clover and Mandy called out.

Two rows of Sharpes' 50-calibers went off, sending the first group of attackers falling backwards out the doorway - bullets through their throats.

"No protective-gorgets?" Clover noted.

"Reload!" Mandy called out. "Aim.."

The second WOOHP-wave came through the doorway.

"FIRE!"

And the second wave of attackers fell over the first!

"This is going to create a stink!" Bellatrix remarked.

"Maybe a couple of layers more will deter them?" Rodolpho replied.

"I don't really think they're that intelligent!" Bellatrix groused.

Soon a third wave poured through the doorway.

"FIRE!"

"They're going to come through the windows!" Mandy exclaimed.

"FIRE at WILL!" Clover cried out.

The next fifteen minutes were enveloped in gunfire and smoke, as the driveway joined the other three sides ofthe School for Gifted Youngsters in being transformed into a shooting-gallery!

Soon, propping rifles on the bodies of the School's invaders, Bellatrix and Rodolpho added their own firepower to the fire.

And the windows looking onto the front porch and driveway shattered, with bodies of would-be invaders flying backwards into the drive.

Suddenly, a - strangely musical - rembling could be heard, as if would a distant operatic thunder. And, Bellatrix and Rudolpho went a deathly-  
white!

"No, no! Gods, no." Bellatrix whispered, fearfully. "That cannot be.."

She quickly shot a look at Severus Snape.

"Who in the Seven Hells.. would be INSANE enough to loose a Lorelei-  
spell ?!",Severus snapped out!

"That sounds," Narcissa chuckled as She looked at Lucius and Draco, "just like my DEAR sister, Andromeda!"

"Aunt Andromeda?!" RonWeasley yelped. "I thought she was DEAD!"

"So did I, Ron." Bellatrix half-whispered as she reloaded her rifle.

"I should have known it would be a Black!" Severus massauged his tempels.  
"Alright! We need to erect a magical-seal around the school! Anyone within HEARING-RANGE of Shiva's Saprano will be effected by the singer! And? The Singer's mind!"

Somehow, amazingly - fast, the witches of Hogwarts were able to knit together a sound-proof barrier, knitting the last loop just before the first note of the song came into the doorway!

For all who beheld it - magical and muggle, alike - the next 15 minutes were terrifying! And, mesmerizing. Even without hearing the song, the people inside the barrier could see and feel the rhythm of the spell, as those people in the outer-ring of victims seemed to rise, fight each other, fall, and rest in rhythm. The inner-rings of the victims, meanwhile, wreathed in pain as they slowly died. Those nearest the singer were -  
everyone was quite sure - already dead.

Then, as the last act of the spell played out, those victims that were - somehow - still able to move, came closer towards the singer, formed a tight-knit ring, raised the weapons - and fired!

"What the..?" Clover gasped after staring out the window for five minutes. "They.. all of them.. just killed themselves!"

"That's the insanity of a Lorelei-spell, Ms. Benoir!" Snape growled. "It is a witch' 'swan-song', if you will! The last-note in a danse-macabre. I have YET to hear of - much less see - a witch survive casting one!"

"Believe me, Severus," Bellatrix chuckled darkly, "if ANYONE could survive that dance of the damned, it would be Andromeda!"

"Alright!" Sam's voice shouted from upstairs! "Make way! Canid Patrol going downstairs and outside to reconnoiter!"

Soon, three blurs - Remus, Tonks, and Wolfsbane, sped out of the house. They were followed, as quickly as possible, by Samantha and Gabriella, firearms in hand!

"Ah! Samantha! Mrs. Simpson! Here is a picture of my sister!" Narcissa handed Gabriella a photo of Beatrix as they passed her. "If you happen to spot her corpse, let us know."

"Sure thing, !" Sam called back as she and her mom took positions on the porch.

As Samantha and her mother took up firing-positions on the porch, followed by two of three of Xavier's students- Catseye, Mirage, and Karma! The werewolves and shape-shifter then started doing triage in the driveway, signaling with barks and howls if anyone was still alive.

An hour later, the (by now) salvage-party came back to the mansion:

"Och! It WAS a Lorilei-Spell, of a truth, Professor Snape!" Tonks said as she bowed to the Potions' Master. "But, we couldna find the center of it!"

"'Could not find the..'?" Snape went paler than his normal coloring. "Are you.. quite certain.. Ms. Lupin?"

"As sure as I'm standin' here, Professor!" Tonks said emphatically. "I thought I smelled the scent of a Black around the most carnage, but I didna find a Black anywhere under the pile! And, remembering what I heard about the Lady Andromeda being able to shape-shift, I asked papa t' sniff around for her, since he knew the Lady Adromeda more than I did."

"I take it she was not among the corpses, Seamus?" Snape asked.

"I was not able to sniff her out, Severus!" The werewolf replied. "And, even a shape-shifter cannot be changing her scent!"

Samantha Simpson found herself shivering. "All that death! How could Ms. Black have AVOIDED it?"

Bellartrix gave a hearty laugh! "Believe me, young Ms. Simpson! If any one of us could have cheated death within a Lorelei-spell, it would be Andromeda! Always thought that she was the smartest of the siblings Black!"

"Samantha! Clover!" Dominique called down from the second floor. "Something's happening at the graveyard! Your moms and me are hearing and seeing something, but we can't tell what it is!"

"What's happening at the graveyard?" Samantha asked.

Indeed! What was happening among the graves?

"I really hate to keep repeating myself," Girric lightly spoke, a smirk on his ghostly-form. "but? I am afraid you have to leave."

"Stand down!" The WHOOP-Soldier ordered.

"And? Here you are, making me repeat myself," The ghost of Girric MacFergus spoke to the intrusive WOOHP-soldiers, "but? I'm afraid you can't come in here!"

"And, why not?" The WOOPH-lackey smirked. "You're here!"

"Ah! Well, you see? There's the rub!" Girric softly said - rather musically. "I was invited to rest here. You weren't."

"And, who's going to stop me?" The soldier laughed. "You?"

"No." Girric smiled and pointed behind the shoulder. "He is! May I introduce you.. to John Proudstar?"

"And what are you doing here... 'Soldier-Boy'?" The ghost of John Proudstar growled out.

"I ain't scared of you.. mutie!" The WOOHP-Soldier growled.

'You should be..' Proudstar's voice whispered inside the soldier's mind, as the elder Thunderbird vanished from sight of the gathered WOOHP-agents.

And, then, after five minutes of a strange, unearthly silence, the soldier screamed and fell to the ground! His neck bent to an odd angle, and blood ran from his eyes and nose.

"I told the poor fellow," Girric sighed, "I was invited to rest here! You were not. Ta-ta!"

"What.. happened to.." Another soldier studdered. "How.. did..?"

"That happen?" A young boy's floated on the air.

"He was warned, Douglas!" A young woman's ghost stood next to him.

"I know, Marie Ange." The ghost named Douglas replied. "But? It seems like just such a waste,  
even for him."

"He's a waste." John Proudstar growled. "An ill-fit for that uniform."

"What's going on, here?" Another soldier ordered. "Show yourselves! Stand down! Surrender,  
Muties!"

"Surrender?" Doug Ramsey replied.

"Not happening!" Marie Ange colbert finished Doug's reply. Then she drew three cards from a deck, laying them face down on her memorial-stone:

"I am not at all that sure of the cards I drew, Monsiuer. So? I offer you a chance: Leave this place, now, or never leave at all!"

The new-leader of the group gave his order:

"ATTACK!"

Marie Ange turned each card face up:

"The Fool.. The Hanged-Man.. and The Tower.."

Suddenly, The Fool and the Hanged-Man on his gallows came to life, throwing the squadron in a panic, and causing some of the climbers on the cliff to fall! Then? A tower appeared at the rear of the panicky squadron, only to fall.. crushing most of them! the ones who were not crushed to death, were left in near-catatonic-states!

Expect for the leader, who was - somehow - still able to speak and crawl. He reached for his radio-phone:

"Delta! I need feet and guns on..!"

"You do not need or do anything, Muggle!" A bald man in a hood and cloak softly spoke. "Nothing, that is, except yield.. or die! And, I will warn, this once." A hugh black snake slithered and hissed toward him. "A basilisk' vemon is always fatal.. though, not always fast, And, the slower it works? The more painful it becomes! Now.. where is 'Delta'?"

Shortly thereafter, Samantha, Clover, Alex, Mandy, Donimique, Caitlynn, James Proudstar, Wolfbane, Catseye, Shadowcat, Seamus and Teddy Lupin, the Lestanges, and Professor Snape came running into the cemetery!

"What.. just happened here?" Teddy asked asked, shaifting into a more-human-form and taking in the view. "Looks like a WALL fell on them!"

"More than likely a Tower, Ms. Lupin!" James Proudstar said

"I warned then they were not welcomed here!" Girric responded. "'Twas their fault they did not listen to me. Oh! Sam? Clover? Alex? I'd like you to meet", he pointed with his teacup, John Proudstar, the brother of James Proudstar, And James' team-mate, Marie Ange Colbert, also known as 'Tarot'. And, last but not least, a fellow-classmate of Rahne Sinclaire, Douglas Ramsay, alias 'Cypher'. And, last but not least? The man with the basilisk? An old friend of mine, Thomas Morvalo Riddle.. of Valdemorte!"

"Finally claiming the title, Tom?" Bellatrix smiled.

"I do not see we I do not?" Morvalo of Voldemorte returned the smile. "My mother and father both tell me I am the best one to ever inherit that name!"

"We always knew that, Tom!" Rodolphus added. "And, even, told you so!"

"Aye!" Tom said. "And, thank you! But? It sounds like the heavens open up..When you hear your parents finally able to say it! We will talk later, however. Alexandrea? Samantha? Clover? The leader of this noble band of fools said, before he died, that reinforcements are coming up the hill from the south! You MAY still have time to meet them before they ascend?"

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle!" Alex graciously bowed. "Come on, people! Let's meet these idiots!"

Soon, the assembled girls were setting-up their welcoming-party:

"They wanted us?" Sam said. "I say, let them find us!"

"Not without some back-up on our side, girlfriend!" Clover replied.

"I hear you, both!" Alex answered. Then she turned to the partners:

"Mandy? Dominique? Caitlynn? Pick out a place to snipe from along the property line! Sam, Clover and I will go and try toget the squadron before they can get here! But! If they get us, somehow, I want you three to pick off as many as you can. Force them down, and keep them down! Anybody that happens to get up and run, afterwards? I want Rahne, Tonks, and Catseye to flush thm out! Once they're out? Take them down!"

The three spies then went into the field and open woods just south of the school.

"I wonder when we'll meet up with WOOHP, again?" Clover said.

"Who knows?" Alex responded. "They might have been back at their base-camp when Team-Delta got their call. But? I don't think we'd be that lucky!"

"I think I'm getting your eyes for detail, Alex!" Sam announce. "And? I look like you called it! WOOPH comming out of the thicker woods, center trail and to the east!"

"Alright, girls!" Alex hissed. "Hit the ground, and get armed!"

The Spies were brandishing rifles, and aiming for the farthest trees.

"Alright, people!" A female voice called out at roughly fifty yards. "DEGUELLO!"

''No quarter', eh, Britanny?' Alex giggled telepathically. 'Girls? Targets sighted, fifty yards. Fire when ready!"

And, three hunting rifles fired stright down woodland paths!

"We're receivng fire!"

"Try to out-flank it!"

Suddenly, a WOOPH agent move diagonally through the open trees, firing sporadically at the girls.

'Out-Flank this, Moron." Clover thought, jumping up and kneeling to fire two quick-shots.

The agent went down, screaming in pain about blood-loss.

And Clover dived back into the grass.

'Myron's down!" Called another agent. "But I saw who did it! It was target Benoir! I've got a bead on her!"

"Draw a bead on THIS, JACKASS!" Sam and Alex shouted, each firing a round into the agent!

The WOOHP-agent fell, never to rise again.

"All three targets are in the field! REPEAT! All three primary-targets are in the field!"

"DEGUELLO UNDERWAY!" The female voice said. "TERMINATE!"

'Retreat, girls!' Alex ordered telepathically. 'If Mandy and the others have to get off shots, we want those shots to be in-range.'

At the order, Sam and Clover follow a half-step behind Alex, turning and firing at WOOHP every other step.

'They're fallowing, Alex!' Samantha said.

'Yeah, but the ranks seemto be thinning!" Clover noted.

'Good!' Alex smiled, much like a hungry wolf. 'When we get back to the hill, find a spot to hunker-down and defend until further orders.'

'YES, MA'AM!' Sam and Clover's enthusiasm rang in Alex' head.

As soon as Alex, Samantha and Clover make it back to the hill the school was on. The each found niche, and prepared for a shoot-out! The next hour sounded like a shooting-range, as the bottom of the hilll, the top of the hill, and the school opened fire on the slowly advancing WOOHP force!

As the hour ended, most of WOOHP was either dying or dead. However a few scattered hold-outs were still fighting, and trying to re-group!

'What do we now, Alex?' Sam asked.

'Yeah?' Clover wondered. 'Do we let them re-group?'

'And, let them attack, enmasse?' Alex responded. 'Hell, no! I seriously doubt they'll surrender.  
Not with Britanny leading the pack! Besides, it's sounding like the ammunition is running low in the school. This ends, here and now!'

'Okay, girls!' Clover announced, 'Out on three.. One..'

'Two..' Samantha thought.

"THREE!" All three screamed as one, firing the rifles at the WOOHP-agents.. until...

"SONOFABITCH!" Clover screamed. "My ammunition's gone! DAMMMIT!"

"Mine, too!" Sam gasped. "What do we do?! Toss'em?"

"HELL, NO!" Alex yelled out, signaling the sharpshooters and shape-shifters to come down from the hill. "Use'me as WAR-CLUBS!"

Samantha started giggling at the thought - a bit maniacally - and grabbed her rifle by the barel:

"It's FIGHTING-TIME!" She shouted. "Just me and my SHILELAGH!"

"Come ON, girlfriend!" Clover shouted. "That is NOT how you do damage with this thing!"  
She started hitting heads, necks, and shoulders with her rifle-barrel:

"THIS is how you inflict SERIOUS damage!"

Meanwhile, Alex was busy scaring her opponants half-to-death with war-cries strangely-  
reminiscent of the Apache Wars in the Arizona Territory,and the sending them the rest of the way with her own war-club!

Then, Alex saw them! Two snipers shadowed by the trees, with their rifles lined up on-site!

"Sam! Clover!" She shouted. "GET DOWN!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

In one second, the snipers went from merciless threats, to headless-corpses! And, as the fell,  
the Spies saw a double-barreled shotgun.. held by a mime:

"JAZZ-HANDS?"

All the combatants suddenly froze.

"Excuse moi, mon chers!" The mime spoke. "But, you are too.. procious to this world.. to lose to serpants like these. Au revoir, for now, young Alex. bient t, mon ami." Jazz Hands then melted into the woods.

The battlefield was silent for five seconds.. then...

"Alex has a BOYFRIEND!" Sam and Clover erupted in song.

"Ah.. can we talk about this, later?" Alex was blushing furiously.

"Let them speak, now," a young man holding two baretta pistols said, "I always was a sucker for last words!" He then slid the pistols toward Samantha and Clover.

"DAVID ?!" The girls yelped.

"Surprised to see me?" The boy asked.

"Kinda." Alex snapped out, hoping to draw his attention to her. "I'm surprised your ass wasn't blown up earlier this morning! Or.. that you aren't hiding under a rock in the Mojave."

"DIE, MUTIE!" The young man screamed, then swung his pistols to Alex and pulled the triggers.

Clack..

BANG!

David fell dead, a victim of a gun's jamming and exploding!

"Never go hunting my friends!" Jennifer Stavros spoke in a calm voice. "You'll roll snake-eyes, every time!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Britanny screamed. "JOHNSTON! ASHWORTH! COME IN! PRINCE!"

"Mr. Prince won't be returnin' yuir calls, I'm afraid!" Rahne Sinclaire answered, in her transitional-form. "He got in a disagreement wi' Ms. McFergus, an' is.. permnently-retired.. from the assassin's game!"

"Same thing about Ashworth!" Dominique chuckled. "I'm afraid they don't make agents like they used to!"

"That's always what Uncle Girric said!" Mandy remarked. "You're all by yourself, now, Britanny! What'll it be?"

"Aye! I'm afraid Mr. Johnston had a slight.. disagreement.. with Sharon and I!" Caitlynn smirked. "The good news is.. he'll be mending in the school's hostipal-ward until well-  
enough for the cops the take him away! I think the charge is going to be 'Attempted Murder'?"

"You have a choice, Britanny..", Alex started circling the WOOHP-agent. "Attica? Or, us?"

"I'd pick Attica, myself!" Samantha commented.

"Yeah! Who knows?" clover quipped. "You might get out of there in, like, one piece?"

"You forget, freaks!" Britanny spat out. "You forget. we all had the same training! So, attack me!"

"Yeah, right. The same training except for 'Assassination 101'." Alex goused. Then, she sighed. "You know? Part of me is SO gonna hate doing this. Even to Britanny."

"Hey, Alex!" Clover chirped. "It's her own damned fault." She then fired a round of short kicks to Britanny's thighs and pelvis, staggering the young woman!

"She's the one who decided to hunt us down! Chasing us across the country!"

Britanny slowly, hesitantly, regained her footing.

'Thanks for letting me borrow, girlfriend!' Clover thanked Alex.

'Hey! What are friends for?' Alex replied. 'You ganna try, Sam?'

Samantha grinned wickedly. "This is gonna be fun!"

She them leaped into Britanny's torso with a Khmer-move that sent her elbows sharply into her opponent's shouldes and her knees up just below the ribcage! Then, Samantha summersaulted over her opponent, landing in back of her.

"Ah! My turn, again!" Alex grinned. "Hi, Britanny! Remember me?"

As Britanny painfully staggered back to her feet and wobbly legs, Alex sent a right-hook into her jaw, landing her knuckles just below the temples. That was quickly followed by a nerve-pinch between the neck and left shoulder!

And Britanny went down!

And, once more, she got upon her feet, albeit very hesitantly!

"Bitch," Clover growled. "You should've stayed on the ground when you had the chance."

She then caught Britanny in an arm-lock that seemed to paralyze not only Britanny's right arm, but almost her entire right side!

"Ya know?" Clover hissed. "You REALLY should have chosen Attica!"

The blonde then put all of her force into a heel-kick that dislocated Britanny's right thigh!

This time, the WOOHP-agent tried to get up."Tried". But, her limbs would not work for her as she gasped for air!

"Kill me!" She hissed, glaring at the former-spies.

"And give WOOHP a martyr?" Alex remarked. "Hell'll freeze over before that happens! Come on, people! Let's get Britanny to the infirmary! Then, we'll let's the Constables know they'll have one more to pick up when she's ready to go!"

"Or?" Samantha said, "We can let the Slytherins have them!"

"Believe me, Sam!" Alex huffed. "That thought HAS crossed my mind!"

Later, back at the X-Mansion and School:

"You know?" Clover told Stella and Normie. "I'm surprised no one on our side was killed!  
With all the lead flying around, and all!"

"I will admit, stranger things have been know to happen!" Tim Scam said as he and Gabrielle checked out Samantha.

"Not that you've ever seen them, Tim?" Carmen said as she fussed over Alex.

"No, Carmen!" Tim Replied. "Can't say I have! Usually, even after an A-plus assignment,  
WOOPH would have more than just a few scrapes and exhaustion!"

"Sounds rather like Hogwart's!" Bellarix said as she and Pomfrey brought forth more cleanbandages. "Even with Heads of Houses like Snape and Flitwick, and even McGonigall, mortality-rated at Hogwart's are uncomfortably-high."

"Sounds worse than Xavier's!" Shadowcat said as she Nightcrawler came from the kitchen. "The school, itself, is a safe-place! But, field-trips can sometimes be deadly."

"Ya!" Nightcrawler replied."It surprises me that the cemetary is not larger!"

"And, how many times have wills been rewritten here?" Jennifer asked. "Often, by the same people?"

"Lovely place you got here." Carmen smirked.

"It's not that bad, Mrs. de la Vega!" Logan remarked. "You have a pretty even split here in town! A third of Salem Center hates us, and third likes us, and the rest is ambivalent!"

"Sounds better than California!" Alice said.

"Or? At least, L.A,!" Pamela remarked.

"I'll second that!" Cindy answered.

"What's the housing-market around here like?" Alice wondered.

"I'm sure we can find homes around the area for a good price." Professor Xavier said. "With a little help!"

"Professor?" Clover asked. "Are we gonna get in trouble with the locals? For the WOOHP-war,  
I mean?"

"Not much!" Charles answered. "A third of Westchester county may not trust us, or like us,  
but the hate being invaded even more!"

"Professor Xavier? Charles?" Professor Snape asked. "We hate to intrude, further, but this battle has taken much of the energy and concentration we need to get back to Britian. So, may we stay over, one more night?"

"I see no harm in the request!" Charles smiled. "In fact, I was going to offer the school-  
grounds to you whenever any of you decide to visit the States!"

"You hear that, Potter?" Draco Malfoy said excitedly, "it sounds like we have a place to come to when Hogswarts gets to strange, again!"

"A school of magic gets too strange?" Jean Grey-Summers asked.

"You have no idea!, Mrs. Summers!" Hermoine Granger replied, glaring at Ronald Weasley.

"What are you looking at me for, Hermoine?" Ron asked.

Harry and Draco muttered over their tea, "No comment!"

And Alex and Carmen both tried to hold in their laughter. It didn't work - for either of them!

"Poor Ronald!" Lily Potter sighed. "He seems to have inherited Sirius' Mischief-Mantle!"

"Well, Lilly?" Bellatrix smiled lightly. "His mother and I ARE sisters! Someone had to inherit the bleedsing mantle!"

"ANYWAY!" Sam blurted out, trying to regain some decorum. "It.. looks?.. like everything's turning out for the best, here? So far? Mandy? What about you and..?"

"Oh! Don't worry about me and the girls, Sam!" Amanda smiled. "Uncle Girric made plans, and left mom and I some wealth to live on, and some property here in New York for this emergancy! And, Caitlynn, Dominique, and Dponna will bestaying with us! And, close enough to call if you need us!"

"DEFINITELY the MacFergus we knew in Hogwarts!" Lucius Malfoy gave a hearty chuckle. "WOOHP never stood a chance!"

"And, My guess?" Rudolpho added. "The wealth you and your mother have, , is easy to convert? And, difficult to trace?"

Alex giggled softly into her tea: "No comment, Master Lastrange."

"Definitely MacFergus!" Severus Snape laughed.

Alex then rose and raise her teaglass:

"A toast.. to Girric MacFergus! The best - and sneakiest - friend a person could have!"

Everyone lifed a drink:

"To Girric!"

"And?" She turned to her friends still-living. "Sammie? Clover? Mandy? Caitlynn? Dominique? Donna? Here's to our friendship, and our new lives in our new home!"

Seven glasses clinked together and the girls sang a line from an old song:

"We're gonna make a start in it.. in old New York!"


End file.
